Mermelada De Frambuesa
by MorelosBkpets
Summary: Mermelada de Frambuesa, UNA COMEDIA. Cosas cotidianas de la vida, lean y disfruten. COMPLETO
1. Ohhh My Eyes

**Nota inicial:** simplemente espero que els guste esta historia, a mi me gusto y espero que les guste a ustedes, dedicado a todos mis amigos de FFnet, y especial a mi maestro y amigo Cheesefair y tambien a mi querida amiga, Sarahi, y por su puesto sin olvidadar a mis fieles amigos Jose Ramiro, chikage, will, moolight, porot y muchos mas a todos ustedes gracias... epsero les guste.

Moonlight, si lees esto, espero que me escribas por favor te he tratdo de contactar en casi una semana y no te dejas chica, escribeme a "donde esta el "" escribe una arroba, no la pongo por que el sistema lo borra y marca como spam.

* * *

MERMELADA DE FRAMBUESA

CAPITULO I: OHHH… MY EYES…!!!

**O ▬ o ▬ O ▬ o ▬ O ▬ o ▬ O ▬ o ▬ O ▬ o ▬ O ▬ o ▬ O ▬ o ▬ O**

"Uaaammmhhh… que sueño… uhmmm… y que buen día, hoy amaneció un poco nublado, bueno no importa, es de esperarse son tiempos de lluvia, en fin creo que será mejor que me arregle, hoy es un gran día y al menos empecé lo bien el día de hoy… hay si tan solo ese sueño que tuve se tornara realidad… ¡ya se!, mi diario necesito escribir esto en mi…"

_**-Helga de pronto, justo en el momento en que se acerco a su escritorio en busca de su diario, noto un par de cosas que a decir verdad no se esperaba que estuvieran ahí-**_

"Y esto... ¿cajas¿Con moños? Y… ohhh no, mi calendario, debo ver mi calendario… rayos si era hoy…, como se me pudo olvidar, en fin, un motivo mas para estar a gusto el día de hoy, a ver veamos la etiqueta para ver de quien es… aquí dice.."

_De: Olga tu quería hermana._

_Para: mi pequeña hermanita bebe... Helga._

_Buenos días hermanita bebe, espero te gusten estos obsequios, no pienses que son muy atrevidos ehhh… solamente me parecieron lindos y van con tu personalidad, con cariño Olga._

_P. D. aunque ya tengas 16, sigues siendo mi hermanita bebe…_

_**-Helga solo esbozo una leve sonrisa y agito la cabeza…-**_

"Me pregunto que será lo que habrá en la caja… a ver veamos…huy… un perfume, ja, se nota que este es de mi hermana, solo ella sabe donde conseguir este aroma, dos rosas blancas y una roja V.2¿V.2? versión 2, uhmmm aquí hay una nota y dice…"

_Hola hermanita, esta es la nueva versión de tu perfume favorito, es un poco mas suave, mas discreto y con una propiedad refrescante. Disfrútalo._

"ja, ja, ja, solo le falto decir te mantendrá seca y segura todo el tiempo, ja, ja, ja… pero… huele bien… gracias, a veces me sorprendes Olga. Ahora veamos el segundo…"

_**-Justo en el momento en que Helga estaba por abrir la segunda caja, escucho claramente como alguien abrió la puerta de la estancia de la casa y salio…, de inmediato, Helga se asomo a los pasillos y comenzó a llamar a su madre…-**_

"¿Mama¿Miriam¿Estas ahí?"

_**-Fue a la habitación de sus padres y no vio a nadie…-**_

"­¿Bob…¿Papa¿Hay alguien en casa?"

_**-Reviso los pasillos y el cuarto de los trofeos y no había nadie-**_

"¿Olga…¿Olga estas ahí?"

_**-Helga busco a su hermana ya que a razón de los obsequios era seguro que ella había vuelto de uno de sus viajes. Busco por todos lados, pero la casa estaba vacía, pero en general, no le dio importancia…-**_

"Cielos, creo que todos salieron, ja, por que no me sorprende, siempre hacen lo mismo, en fin, tomare una ducha, me arreglare y… veré que hay en la tele"

_**-Helga regreso a su habitación, se mudo de ropas y entro a la regadera, mientras la chica se bañaba, por otro lado el resto de la familia Pataki iba llegando de la calle con un par de cosas extra…-**_

"Bien pongamos esto en el refrigerador, procuremos no hacer mucho ruido, puede que aun este dormida _**–dijo Miriam-**_"

"De acuerdo, pero será mejor que no se tarde en despertar el helado comienza a derretirse"

"Hay papi, por que no lo guardas en el congelador, así ya no se seguirá derritiendo…"

"Uhmmm de acuerdo… lo que tu digas querida hija"

"Papi... mami… que les parece si despertamos a Helga con el regalo que trajimos…"

"Buena idea hija, a ver Bob, ayúdame con esto…"

_**-Los Pataki, tomaron algunas de la cosas que habían traído y comenzaron a subir las escaleras, para ese entonces, Helga ya había salido de la ducha y estaba en su habitación, arreglándose y mirando algunas de las cosas que su hermana le había dejado…-**_

"Veamos, que mas dejo por aquí mi hermana, ya vimos el perfume, el alhajero, ahora veamos la ultima caja… ehhh… no puede ser, pero como se le ocurre, que atrevida, pero… grrr…, vaya esta si que es idea de Olga… en fin, un momento… veamos… oigan no esta mal, que elegante y que… atrevido, ja, ja, ja… como me veré con ello puesto… veamos…"

_**-Helga, al principio demostró un poco de molestia al ver la lencería que su hermana le había obsequiado, pero al notar que se trataba de algo con clase, sin mencionar que eran prendas finas, decidió probarse algunas de estas, tan solo… para ver si iban con su personalidad…-**_

"No esta mal…, no esta mal, aunque por lo general uso boxers, en fin… ríndanse todos la sexy Pataki ha llegado…"

_**-Helga se admiraba con gratitud, pero no contó con un pequeño detalle que había olvidado, cerrar bien la puerta, así, justo cuando Olga y Miriam llegaron a la habitación de Helga, Miriam toco, pero cuando lo hizo, la puerta se abrió por completo a lo cual ambas mujeres entraron cantando: **_"feliz cumpleaños feliz… feliz cumpleaños feliz…"_** sorprendiendo por completo a una impactada Helga que se admiraba cómodamente en su espejo…-**_

"Feliz cumpleaños fel…"

"¿Miriam?"

"¿Helga?"

"¿Hermanita?"

"¿Olga? demonios"

_**-Cierren la puerta…, grito Helga, pero justo en el momento en que dijo eso, detrás de las dos Pataki, Olga y Miriam, Bob entro un tanto entusiasta por la ocasión, claro sin percatarse aun de la bochornosa situación-**_

"Feliz cumpleaños pequeña Helga… _**-entro Bob-**_ feliz cumpleaños fel..."

"¿papa?"

"¿Olga?"

_**-Pero justo en el momento en que Helga vio a su padre, ambos cruzaron miradas, se miraron frente a frente y mantuvieron su vista fija sobre los ojos de cada uno, durante un par de segundos así fue, a lo cual sin moverse, Bob estiro el pastel que traía en las manos hacia un costado y se lo dio a Miriam, mientras Helga estiro un brazo para alcanzar sigilosamente la toalla que tenia a un lado…, de pronto justo cuando Helga tomo la toalla, ambos, Bob y Helga se miraron de pies a cabeza un par de veces hasta que por fin reaccionaron de la forma mas natural que pudiese pasar…-**_

"Ahhh… fuera… fuera… fuera de aquí… ahhh…"

"Ahhh… mis ojos. Mis ojos… estoy ciego…"

_**-Cuando ambos comenzaron a gritar, Helga tomo su toalla, dio un par de miradas desesperadas mas por la habitación para ver donde esconderse, hasta que por fin vio la puerta abierta de su ropero, así que simplemente corrió hasta el y se encerró ahí…, mientras tanto, justo cuando Helga se encerró en el ropero, Bob salio corriendo de la habitación con los ojos cerrados. Bob al no querer abrir los ojos choco con una mesa del pasillo, tiro todo y tropezó con la alfombra haciéndolo caer por fin intempestivamente por las escaleras, cuando cayo un jarrón le cayo en la cabeza, haciéndolo decir simplemente auch…. Mientras tanto de regreso con Helga…-**_

"Ohhh… dios mió, mama yo me quedare con Helga, tu ve a ver a papa"

"Si hija, cuida a tu hermana, ahora debe estar muy sensible… -_**Miriam dijo esto ultimo y salio-**_"

"¿Helga¿Hermanita¿Estas bien? _**–Pregunto Olga a su hermana-**_"

"Fuera de aquí Olga, déjame sola por favor"

"No te sientas mal hermanita, ya todo paso, ven mira, ya no hay nadie nada mas estoy yo"

_**-Helga ya con la toalla amarrada alrededor de su figura, asomo sigilosamente su rostro tan solo para ver a una Olga muy seria…, pero mas que nada muerta de risa dentro de si-**_

"Helga sal de ahí"

_**-Cuando la chica salio de su ropero, se topo con su hermana, al verdad le mostró la mejor de sus expresiones y dijo:-**_

"Fue humillante"

_**End Of Chapter 1**_

_**Continuara.**_

**Nota: Hola que tal a todos y a todas, yo se y estoy plenamente consciente de que hay algunas cosillas que tal vez causen cierta discordancia pero y que, la neta me latió este fic tal y cual salio ja, ja, ja, aunque si, lo admito una escena se me ocurrió a raíz de ver un comercia len la tele ja, ja, ja, pero espero que les haya gustado esta nueva obra. Gracias por leer y espero muchos de sus valiosos reviews**


	2. Scarlet QueenRed

MERMELADA DE FRAMBUESA CAPITULO II: SCARLET QUEEN_-_RED

_(NOTA: Phoebe es quien esta narrando la historia...)_

**O ▬ o ▬ O ▬ o ▬ O ▬ o ▬ O ▬ o ▬ O ▬ o ▬ O ▬ o ▬ O ▬ o ▬ O**

"En serio pheebs, fue tan terrible, muy a pesar de lo molestos que son realmente me sentí avergonzada por dicha situación tan… bochornosa…"

"Jajaja… jajaja… no lo puedo creer… jajaja… en serio Helga de haberte visto me hubiera reído hasta mas no poder…"

"Si Phoebe, ya me di cuenta de que lo harías, valiente amiga..."

_**-Helga estaba un tanto… ¡molesta! tal vez no con ella ni conmigo y aunque pareciese increíble tampoco lo estaba con su familia, ¡ella!, simplemente estaba molesta, ¿quizás pudo haber sido la mala experiencia del día anterior? De verdad ¿quien sabe? El caso fue que, esa anécdota nadie se la va a quitar de la memoria; no obstante, viendo todo desde otro punto de vista, Helga, el día de hoy se ve muy atenta a algo, algo así como buscando a algo o a alguien, pero... No para encontrarlo sino mas bien para huir de el, o mas bien de ella... Si de ella, ¿que? Acaso no se los había comentado, si es así lo siento, últimamente he estado metida en otros asuntos, pero bueno les contare, la noticia es que...-**_

"Helga... Querida amiga.... Ahí estas, justamente a ti te estaba buscando..."

_**-Pero que se partan los mares, ¿Rhonda buscando a Helga? Por favor eso si que no me lo creo, sin embargo es verdad, bien lo dicen, el tiempo lo cura todo y, extrañamente de la noche a la mañana Rhonda se hizo muy buena amiga de Helga, bahhh eso yo ni me lo creo, pero bueno, así son las cosas. ¡Helga!, hay que aceptarlo, es una chica dura por el exterior, pero por el interior, es bastante dulce; actualmente a mi forma de ver y a pesar de que ya pasaron 4 años, Helga sigue sin aceptar al cien su amistad con Rhonda, pero y que, según lo que ella me cuenta, ya se acostumbro, aunque... Últimamente como que se ha vuelto un poco ¡melosa!, cada día que llega y ve a Helga o a mi, nos llena de muchos halagos y abrazos, claro que hay una buena razón científica que compruebe o mas bien explique esta situación pero... **_"¿Rhonda, podrías soltarme un momento?"_** No les digo... si que esta un poco rara, mas de lo normal… **_"Ohhh si lo siento..." _**dijo ella. Claro esta que Rhonda no es la mas sutil de todas nuestras amigas, y que de hecho a veces suele ser muy vanidosa, egoísta, etc., etc., pero lo que si es un hecho, es que por lo general, sabe tratar a la gente tal y cual lo esta manejando en este preciso momento...:-**_

"Oye tu... Que opinas de mi nuevo vestido, verdad que esta a la moda ehhh..."

_**-Esta bien, esta bien se que Rhonda ha cambiado mucho en los últimos años, pero a veces su infantil actitud que siempre la caracterizaba en la primaria sale a flote...-**_

"Y bien chicas ¿que hay de nuevo? ¿Algún secreto oscuro y siniestro que debamos conocer...?"

"No, hoy no princesa, hoy no hay nada que contar"

"Ahhh vamos Helga, por tu actitud se nota que algo te sucede, ¿y a ti Phoebe?"

"A mi ni me mires, la del dilema es Helga"

"¡Phoebe!"

"Aja, lo vez Helga, te lo dije, claramente pude ver desde que llegaron, que algo te traías entre manos, ahora dime ¿quien es y como se llama?"

"Tranquila princesa, jamás te vi tan ansiosa como ahora"

"Lo se, lo se, es por tu cumpleaños, ya lo tengo todo listo, mañana en tu cumpleaños celebraremos a lo grande"

_**-Nahhh... Ya en serio, Rhonda tan amable con Helga, de verdad que si esta chiflada-**_

"Ehmmm.... ¡Rhonda…!"

"¿Si Phoebe?"

"El cumpleaños de Helga fue ayer"

"¡Ayer!, rayos sabia que estaba mal mi calendario, genial esto no es nada elegante... ¿Y ahora que haremos?"

"Ja, no hay problema, por mi hagan lo quieran, suficiente tuve ayer con el bochornoso cumpleaños de la mañana... Y... Rayos ya hable de más"

"Ya vez, lo sabia, llámalo intuición o lo que quieras, pero en lo que a mi respecta, mi sexto sentido me decía que algo no anda bien entre ustedes dos…"

"¿Ustedes dos? ¿Y yo por que?, si a la que vieron modelando en el espejo en paños menores fue a Helga y…"

"Gracias pheebs"

"Ups… lo siento Helga"

"¿En serio te atraparon así…?"

"Bueno, y eso que mas les da, la verdad es un caso cerrado y no pienso hablar mas sobre el asunto"

"Si, claro Helga, lo que tu digas, lo que tu digas, pero y tu Phoebe, tampoco te escapas, a poco creíste que no me enteraría de lo tuyo entre tu y Gerald"

"Pero ¿como…? ¡Helga!"

"¿Qué? Yo no fui, solo se que fue un pajarito quien se lo dijo…"

"Gracias Helga"

"Bueno, bueno chicas, eso ya no importa ahora, aunque… quien sabe, Phoebe y Gerald, que linda pareja, la verdad ¡¡¡SIEMPRE SUPE QUE GERALD Y TU!!!"

"¡¡¡Rhonda…!!!"

_**-Gritamos ambas, Helga y yo, solo de acordarme de esa ocasión me pongo colorada, pero bueno creo que es el karma, yo me burlaba de Helga y ahora ellas se burlaban de mi y para colmo el tono en el que hablaba Rhonda no era nada modesto que digamos…-**_

"Si, si, Rhonda ya entendí tu idea, pero por favor, quieres cerrar la boca un momento"

"Lo siento Phoebe, no quise avergonzarte, pero no te apenes es totalmente normal…"

"Si, ya lo creo. A propósito señora elegante ¿que hacían tu y cierta personita de anteojos rojos en el parque a muy altas horas de la tarde ehhh…?"

"¿Quien yo…? No se de que me hablas Phoebe"

_**-Bingo, he ahí mi venganza, justo cuando mencione lo del parque Rhonda se quedo helada, y que mas podría haber sido, a pesar de que aun no lo quisiera aceptar, ella y Curly hacían buena pareja…-**_

"Ahhh si claro, debí de haber visto mal, tal vez no eras tu, tal vez simplemente vi a curly abrazando a una elegantísima chica de cabello rubio…"

"¿Rubio?, eso no es verdad, era yo la que estaba con el… Ohhh rayos, Phoebe con esos comentarios no te vez nada elegante"

"Lo vez, te lo dije, venganza cumplida no es así Helga… ¿Helga? ¿Y a donde se fue?"

_**-Vaya que si es astuta, ni cuenta me di cuando se esfumo, y vaya casualidad, justamente cuando la encontramos adivinen con quien venia... ¡con curly…! Pero hay que admitirlo, el chico se volvió todo un caballero de gran porte y elegancia, aunque todavía sigue con su complejo de locura que siempre lo caracterizo, y aunque sea apuesto, lo único malo en el son sus enormes anteojos, vaya, eso si que es mala suerte, que bueno que los míos no son tan gruesos…-**_

"Mira Rhonda, ahí viene Helga, y mira que trae con ella, a tu romeo, anda Rhonda ve por el…"

"Bromeas Phoebe, si de el me estoy ocultando"

"¿Y eso por que?, ayer no se veían tan incómodos…"

"¿De veras…? Pues que mal informada estas, la cita de ayer fue un fiasco y luego…"

"Hola cariño… _**-Dijo curly cuando llego-**_ ¿Me extrañaste?

"Gracias Pataki… pagaras por esto, me oíste"

"Si, si, lo que digas, ahora tu romeo ver por tu Julieta"

"Rhonda dame un abrazo…"

"Ehhh… bueno yo ehhh… chicas, creo que mi clase de cocina ya pronto empieza y… ehhh pronto… cielos, ya es hora, es muy tarde… adiós…"

_**-Ja, Rhonda se puso tan nerviosa que, salió corriendo a mas no poder, quien sabe por que, pero en realidad eso es secundario, casi siempre pasa lo mismo, aunque esta vez, es diferente y eso me lo dijo curly, pues Helga, de algo se entero y hasta ahora no me lo ha querido decir. Tal vez le pregunte después con mucha mas calma… o quizas lo haga ahora, no lo se.**_

_**End Of Chapter 2**_

_**Continuara.**_

_**

* * *

**_

**************************  
Muy bien chicos y chicas es un gusto verlos de nuevoa todos ustedes por aqui, hace poco mas de 8 meses que de plano no actualizo nada, solo me la he pasado estudiando y leyendo cosas de la escuela etc, etc, pero.. como ya estamos en diciembre de 2008, se lleno lacabeza de locuras y quise hacer esta actualizacion que, de hecho estaba programada para el 2009, asi que se las dejo y espero leer muchos de sus reviews ehhh por favor... muchos mensjaes asi me animare a actualizar mas seguido jajaja, por cierto hare otras dos actualizaciones todas con una diferencia de 1 semana hasta el 23 o 24 de diciembre, asi que esten al pendiente, por que seran mis utlimas actualizaciones de este año.... si mas me despido por ahora...

Haiii-Houuu... ¡Listo y Confirmado!  
**************************

***98: **hola amiga hilda, bueno aqui contestando tu review de hace un buuuen... jajaj gracias por tu comentario

**CaRiToX:** Si, es verdad algunos no estamos acostumbrados al PxG, pero bueno es un intento aunque claro, se que aun asi  
debo admitir que el HxA sigue muy involucrado, espero que te guste este caitulo.

**Acosta Perez Jose Ramiro:** Fijate que yo pienso igual que tu, si alguna duda le quedaba al gran bob, creo que con esto, ya lo habran mas... jajaj que bueno que te gusto espero que te guste este nuevo espisodio...

**Cheesefair: **Muy gran amigo del alma jajaja, que bueno leer un review tuyo en verdad, me agrada saber que te gusto esta historia, y vaya, parece ser que si logre mi cometido, mostrar de cierto modo un lado un tanto pervertido jajaja, lo logre... pero descuida, habran un par de situaciones mas que seran asi... ñaca ñaca. sigue leyendo

**Porot:** vaya que es de gran agrado saber de ti, me da gusto que hayas leido, por lo de los recados, ya sabes como contactarme, asi que a escribir o a leer chica, no hay de otra forma... luego nos vemos...

**Moonlight:** Bueno, lo dicho con lo de los correos, ya esta dicho jajaja, sigue escribiendo y luego te mando yo mis comentarios sobre tus historias... disculpa mis tardanzas...

**U_U:** quien sabe quien seas tu, pero de todas formas gracias por tus lagrimas...

* * *

PD. no importa si dicen que no puedo responder aqui los reviews jajaj, lo seguire haciendo... THANKS FOR PLAYING.


	3. Helga's Joke

MERMELADA DE FRAMBUESA CAPITULO III: THE HELGA'S JOKE

**O ▬ o ▬ O ▬ o ▬ O ▬ o ▬ O ▬ o ▬ O ▬ o ▬ O ▬ o ▬ O ▬ o ▬ O**

"Ya Helga, dime ¿que fue lo que paso? _**–le pregunte a mi amiga- **_por favor si…"

_**-Helga en verdad si que sabe guardar secretos, pero si algo he aprendido de ella e, que si le insistimos acaba soltando la sopa, aunque claro la cara de perrito abandonado siempre surte efecto, lastima que justo cuando estaba por contarme lo que sucedió entre Romeo y Julieta, es decir Curly y Rhonda, por mal suerte se apareció tras de nosotras su Romeo, es decir el mantecado o Arnold que para el caso son lo mismo y ella como muy acorde a sus 16 años, actuó de la manera mas humilde y educada que es posible en ella…-**_

"Hola cabeza de balón ¿Qué tal tu fin de semana?"

"Hola chicas… _**–y Helga le pone el pie haciéndolo caer-**_ auch… ¡Helga! ¿Por qué hiciste eso? _**–Dice desde el suelo-**_"

"Uhmmm… no lo se, solo… se me antojo ponerte el pie y ver como caes sobre el pastel de crema que cloque en el suelo ja, ja, ja…"

"¿pastel de crema? ¿Cuál pastel de cre…ma? Genial ya lo encontré… ¿Helga por que siempre tienes que se así de odiosa? Desde que te conozco te la has pasado molestándome, dime ya de una vez por todas ¿Qué te hice para que seas así conmigo?"

_**-En verdad que yo no me esperaba una reacción así de parte de Arnold, cabe mencionar que no es nada raro, sin embargo es muy poco común en el, que en ocasiones se muestre así, y hasta donde yo recuerdo, la única que logra ponerlo en ese estado es nada mas y nada menos que Helga, pero en fin veamos lo que paso después…-**_

"Este yo... ehhh… bueno pues… yo… yo… hay ya que, ¡Arnold! ¿En verdad no tienes idea alguna del porque sigo siendo así contigo a pesar de todos estos años?"

_**-Y aquí vamos de nuevo, a veces no entiendo como es que Arnold siempre cae en la misma trampa, pero ojo, Helga acaba de decir la frase ganadora para que todos los presentes voltearan a verlos como bichos raros: ¿en verdad no tienes idea del por que soy así contigo?, vaya que esta fase es poderosa y mas aun cuando le agregas un tono de voz muy dulce, agachas un poco la mirada, juntas las dos manos y te las llevas al pecho, te acercas un poco al sujeto en cuestión y de pilón, pones una cara con aires de tristeza y decepción, con esta formula cualquiera cae y Helga se volvió experta en ello…-**_

"Bueno Helga yo… no se, no se que decir, es decir, no se por que me odias, tal vez es por que, por que…, por que sientes algo mas por mi que solo odio, ¿no es así? Tal vez hasta me… amas"

"Ohhh… Arnold en serio lo sabes, lo sabia, abrázame…"

"Por su puesto Helga, por…"

"Pero… ¡un momento!, antes del abrazo tengo que hacer una declaración a todos, ¡¡¡Arnold y yo no casaremos…!!!"

_**-¿Qué, queee…? Eso gritamos todos, hasta Harold que llego comiendo como de costumbre se atraganto con un trozo de hot dog-**_

"He… Helga, no crees que es muy precipitado, es decir a penas me entero de lo otro y ahora…"

"Hay Arnoldo, no creas que es precipitado, al contrario es el tiempo justo para un matrimonio y como soy una mujer muy liberal, yo me arrodillare ante ti _**–y lo hizo-**_ y te ofrendare mi anillo de compromiso"

_**-¡Wow…! Dijimos todos los presente, Helga esta vez parecía que hablaba enserio, y en verdad sonaba muy enserio, lastima que el encanto duro muy poco…-**_

"Helga, yo en verdad, en verdad, esto es… ¿es en serio?"

"Cabeza de balón, por su puesto que es enserio, y para comprobártelo, mira en tu casillero, ábrelo y ve mi regalo que con tanto cariño elegí para ti…"

"A ver veamos… que ha… ay, auch... rayos…"

_**-Como lo dije, todo parecía ir en serio, lastima que reaccione muy tarde y no pude advertirlo del pastel de merengue que salió de su casillero directo hacia su cara, en verdad, ¿no se como es que no se da cuenta de las bromas? aunque admito que esa broma del casillero fue genial-**_

"Ja, ja, ja…, Arnold, que gracioso te vez ja, ja, ja…"

"¡Helg…ga…! Volví a caer en tus bromas grrr…"

"Hay cabeza de balón, eres blanco perfecto para las bromas ja, ja, ja…"

"Valiente amiga, y por su puesto que todo lo anterior era fingido"

"No me digas que te lo creíste todo"

"Por su puesto que no, aunque pareció muy real"

"Vaya, esas clases de actuación surtieron efecto, pero por su puesto que era una broma, ni en tus sueños haría algo así Arnold, por su puesto que era una broma y caíste redondito ja, ja, ja…, vámonos pheebs, que sino, no se como le haré para entrar a clase sin seguir riéndome ja, ja, ja…"

"Lo siento Arnold, luego charlamos _**–le dije- **_nos vemos, por cierto ahí viene Gerald, lo saludas por mi…"

"Si cabeza de balón y de paso le cuentas todo lo que te paso, por cierto cuida mucho ese anillo ehhh…"

"¿Por que? Acaso este si es real"

"Claro que no, es solo que tuve que abrir muchas cajas de cereal para ganármelo… así pues nos vemos… ja, ja, ja"

"Cajas de cereal…, si, seguro que lo debió de haber buscado… _**–dijo Arnold-**_"

_**-Y en eso llego Gerald-**_

"Hola arn… hey viejo ¿Qué te paso? ¿Y todo ese merengue? No me digas que volviste a caer en las bromas de Helga"

"Si… _**-dijo con un aire de decepción e impotencia-**_

"Uhmmm… por tu aspecto supongo que caíste en el chiste del matrimonio por segunda vez"

"Si... Gerald"

"Viejo creo que deberías pensar en una solución ya, o te vengas de ella o dejas de ser su amigo, o…"

"¿O que Gerald?"

"O te haces su novio en realidad"

"¿Qué…? ¿Gerald, eres tú? Es decir ¿Quién eres y que hiciste con mi amigo?"

_**-Vaya que eso si fue extraño, Gerald sugiriendo algo de ese tipo, la verdad no me lo creo, o bueno, mas bien no me lo creí en un principio hasta que la mismita Helga me lo contó; según ella, todas esas bromas eran simples y sutiles juegos mentales que ella había diseñado para… llamar la atención de Arnold, ¡que raro! Y mas aun por que ya perdí la cuenta de todas las veces que me dijo que se iba a olvidar de el y que por conclusión nunca lo hace… pero bueno eso no importa, el caso aquí es, que según lo que me contó mi amiga, es que: logro convencer a Gerald para ayudarla con Arnold, y a cambio ella lo ayudaría con un asunto pendiente que el tenia ¿Cuál será? No lo se, el caso es que hay un par de cosas que se ven un poco sospechosas en ambos, como por ejemplo: ¿Dónde y como es, que Gerald conoce el secreto de Helga? es algo un poco extraño, bueno no tanto, a pesar del tiempo, muchos comenzaron a sospechar de lo que ella sentía, pero debido a su mal carácter, todo el asunto ha decidido quedarse como un simple secreto a voces, pero ni hablar, ya mas tarde la interrogare por que aun me tiene que decir lo de Curly y Rhonda…-**_

"Bien chica lista aquí me quedo… ¿Phoebe? ¡Planeta tierra llamando a Phoebe!"

"Ehhh… lo siento Helga, venia pensando en otras cosas…ehhh…, sobre la… tarea de ciencias"

_**-Que farsante soy-**_

"Si, si como digas pheebs…, bueno yo aquí me quedo tengo clase de literatura, ¿nos vemos para el almuerzo?"

"Por su puesto que si Helga, ahí te veré, por cierto si vez a Gerald salúdamelo de mi parte, y dile también que nos veremos junto con Arnold para almorzar"

"Lo que tu digas Phoebe… lo que tu digas… Au Revoir chica lista"

_**-A veces pienso que Helga es muy ruda, pero en realidad no lo es, ¡cielos! Como le gusta hacer sufrir a ese chico, en verdad no se por que lo hace pero en fin; justo en esa mañana, tenia que ir a mi clase de ciencias, no sin antes claro, hacer algo y pasar a ver a cierta personilla que me esperaba cerca de ahí…**_

_**End of Chapter 3**_

_**Continuara.**_

* * *

**_Hasta aqui este capitulo, ¿que opinan? les gusto... pues yo espero en verdad que si, por que los capitulos que siguen se ponen cada vez mucho mejor jajaja, se los aseguro, Hojala reciba muchos reviews, por que casi no firman, por favor aunque sea un hola... jajaja, en fin de todas formas agradezco de todo corazon a quienes me estan siguiendo en esta historia, asi pues... ahora mismo respondo sus correos._**

**Jose Ramiro:** Gracias por la buena observacion con lo de las personalidades de las chicas, fijate en el esbozo original no iba a ser rhonda quien interactuara, iba a ser Lila, pero... despues de una analisis profundo sobre las situaciones que estoy planteando, decidi que la mejor para el trabajo es rhonda y ahi esta, gracias y espero seguir contanto con tus opiniones, ya vi tu actualizacion en breve te mando mis comentarios.

**Moonlight:** Hola amiga muchisimas gracias por tu valioso mensaje fijate que si, la escena en la bob ve a helga en paños menores fue genial, no tienes idea de cuanto me carcajee esa vez que lo escribi y fijate que tambien me imagine este capitulo como un posible capitulo de la tv, jajaja, muy bueno, por otro lado te hare caos amiga mia, mucho caso, por que los capitulos que sigue, tienen un poquito mas de perversion jajaja, si existen aquelos que entiendad el doble sentido de las frases, lo entenderan rapidamente jajaja, espero seguir contanto con tus comentariosy descuida a veces los reviews no llegan a tiempo, es solo cuestion de pasiencia, a mi me paso asi hace muchos años cuando recien emepzaba, asi pues... no te desesperes que pronto te llegara tu recompenza.

***98:** Mi muy querida amiga... gracias por mensaje, y gracias por tus comentarios, se que a lo mejor esta muy intrigante como va la situacion de esta historia pero descuida conforme actualice te iras dando cuenta de a donde quiero llegar, espero seguir contando con tus valiosos mensajes y gracias por los correos que me has enviado siempre me ayudan tus comentarios, asi pues nos vemos.

Y a todos los que leen y ni firman no hay problema espero que un dia de estos se decidan a escribir, este haño estoy de vuelta y creo que se me es posible que haga una actualizacion semanal, por cada historia que tengo asi que estense al pendiente nos vemos pronto en unos dias.


	4. Red Problems

_Les gusto el capitulo anterior, ja, pues esperen a ver este capitulo que esta de super lujo, lo prometido es deuda actualizacion semanal de esta historia, proximo miercoles capitulo 5..._**

* * *

CAPITULO IV: RED PROBLEMS**

**O ▬ o ▬ O ▬ o ▬ O ▬ o ▬ O ▬ o ▬ O ▬ o ▬ O ▬ o ▬ O ▬ o ▬ O**

_**-Vi claramente como Helga entro a su salón, yo por mi parte espere un momento un poco lejos de ahí tan solo para cerciorarme de que nada ni nadie se percatara de mi discresion, y todo iba bien hasta que de pronto…**_

"Hola mi bella dama, a solo de nuevo ehhh…"

_**-Gerald me sorprendió, por lo visto no había entrado a su clase de literatura, cosa que yo ya sabia, pero ni hablar-**_

"Ho… hola Gerald ¿Qué haces aquí? ¡No tenias que haber entrado ya a tus clases?"

"Si, pero no podía comenzar el día sin mi dosis diaria de baterías"

_**-el y yo nos besamos, claro que no fue un beso tan apasionado, ni meloso, ni goloso, ni muy largo, ni muy breve, pero si lo fue común mas no corriente…**_

"Lo mismo digo yo cariño, te estaba esperando"

_**-Al parecer todo iba marchando a la perfección, hasta que de pronto a el se le ocurrió hacer la pregunta del millo-**_

"¡Oye Phoebe!"

"Si Gerald"

_**-Dije mientras caminábamos a mi salón-**_

"Phoebe ¿Cuánto tiempo mas vamos a seguir escondiéndonos, ya me estoy cansando de esto sabes?"

_**-Al escuchar estas palabras primero me detuve en seco, luego lo mire a los ojos y por ultimo dije de forma muy tranquila…-**_

"No Gerald, no me dejes, juro que cambiare pero…"

_**-Hay de mi, no se de donde ni de quien habré aprendido a ser así de melodramática…-**_

"Tranquila Phoebe, tranquila, no pasa nada… sabes ya llegamos a tu salón, mas tarde, después de clases hablamos, por que no creo que quieras tocar este asunto durante el almuerzo… ¿o si?"

_**-Cielos, a pesar de ser una chica inteligente, soy un poco mala para las relaciones humanas y miren nada más, por una tonta pregunta me altere demasiado. Gerald tenia razón, no quería tocar el tema en el almuerzo así que acordamos una cita para la tarde y luego nos despedimos. Pasaron las horas y justo cuando creí que todo marchaba normal como siempre, en una diminuta distracción que cometí mire hacia la ventada de la puerta y note que alguien me miraba fijamente, Rhonda.**_

_**Cuando note que era Rhonda y ella a su vez noto que yo me percate de su presencia, la chica se apresuro a hacerme señas indicándome que saliera pronto del salón, a lo cual accedí-**_

"…_y por eso muchachos, es así el que se le llame mitosis… ¿alguna pregunta?"_

"Ehhh… profesor"

"_Si señorita hayerdahl, ¿alguna pregunta?"_

"Profesor, ¿puedo salir un momento?"

"_¿Es muy urgente? ¿Mas importante que mi clase?"_

"Si profesor, tengo que ir a… ir a… una… una… ¡urgencia!"

_**-Cielos, si en ese momento no me hubiera puesto tan nerviosa, tal vez mis demás compañeros de clases no se hubieran reído tanto-**_

"_¿Una urgencia ehhh…?"_

"Si profesor"

"_Y supongo que es sanitaria, ¿no?"_

"Ehmmm… puede ser"

"_Esta bien valla, de por si llego tarde, si no fuera una alumna de excelencia le diría que no pero en fin, valla y tárdese lo necesario"_

"Gracias profesor"

"_Ahora jóvenes, saquen su libro de ciencias y ábranlo en la pagina 101, hoy hablaremos de los cambios físicos y biológicos de las mujeres, como por ejemplo aquellos cambios que ocurren cada veintiocho o treinta…_

_**-Que pena en verdad, justo cuando voy saliendo del salón, el profesor comienza a hablar de… "aquel tema" Salí del lugar muy colorada en verdad y mas por que muchos se reían de mi, pero en fin; afuera del salón la vi, Rhonda me esperaba a un costado de la puerta-**_

"Ja, se ve que eres mala para inventar excusas ehhh… Phoebe"

"Lo se Rhonda, lo se, además no es mi culpa que casualmente el profesor haya comenzado a hablar de ese tema…"

"Si, por su puesto, se noto que no fue intencional, cambiar de pronto de células a humanos, vaya, que bueno que no fue a propósito"

_**-Debo admitirlo, Rhonda es muy astuta… en ocasiones-**_

"Bueno, bueno eso ya no importa, dime ¿Qué quieres?"

"Este… bueno yo ehhh… tengo un problema de tipo… ¡sanitario!"

"Ja, y tu te burlabas de mi _**–le dije-**_"

"¿Qué? No Phoebe, no me refiero a… ¡eso! pero si, mi problema esta en el baño de mujeres"

_**-Si me lo hubiera explicado de otra forma, tal vez le hubiera creído, pero… Rhonda es buena para las excusas y no para las explicaciones, algo sucedió entre ella y Curly en el baño de mujeres que, hasta yo me quede dudosa de su actitud-**_

"y eso fue lo que paso Phoebe, ahora no se que hacer, míralo ahí esta"

_**-Cuando abrí la puerta del baño, no podía creer lo que veía, Curly tirado en el suelo con un enorme chichón en la frente-**_

"Pero Rhonda, nunca te creí capaz"

"Lo se, pero el se lo busco, me siguió el muy cretino hasta aquí adentro y el resto ya lo conoces"

_**- y como no lo iba a conocerlo si Rhonda y Curly siempre han sido así, por lo que ella me conto, Curly la persiguió hasta el baño de mujeres y adentro ella se escondió, pero justo cuando estaba por descubrirla ella abrió la puerta de un solo movimiento y golpeo duramente al chico en la cara, por consiguiente este cayo noqueado al instante-**_

"Cielos Rhonda esto es serio, la nariz se le ve muy hinchada, puede que la tenga fracturada o algo así, hay que llevarlo a la enfermería…"

"Phoebe, es que ese no es solo el problema"

"¿Y ahora que mas paso?"

"No se si lo viste, pero al fondo del pasillo estaba el profesor Stewart"

"Si, ¿y?"

"¿Y?, Phoebe el también es el prefecto, y ya me lo advirtió dos veces, si me volvía a ver peleando con Curly le diría a todos los profesores sobre… sobre mi…"

"¿Sobre que? Rhonda _**–redije-**_"

"Sobre algo, luego… te cuento, el caso es que no puedo arriesgarme a que me vea aquí con el otra vez"

_**-Compre al instante la desesperación de Rhonda al ver sus ojos por ende no le dije nada mas, solo guarde silencio un par de minutos en lo que pensaba en algo… hasta que de pronto…-**_

"Ahhh ya se, Rhonda ¿tienes crédito en tu celular?"

"Si por que"

"Préstame tu teléfono, hare un par de llamadas para traer refuerzos"

_**-A la primera persona que llame por su puesto fue a Helga, quien manejo de forma muy tranquila y civilizada el asunto, rinnng… rinnng, sonó su teléfono, rinnng… rinnng y contesto-**_

"¿Halo? Princesa, ¿Qué quieres? Estoy a media clase y todos me miran"

"Helga soy yo Phoebe, ¡necesito tu ayuda!"

"¿Phoebe?, y ¿Rhonda? ¿Por qué no me llamaste desde tu teléfono?"

"No tengo crédito, bueno… este... oye, necesito que vengas, es muy urgente, tengo un problema de tipo rojo aquí en el baño de mujeres"

"¿Rojo?"

"Si, rojo"

"¿Es rojo, rojo?, ¿o rojo simplemente?"

"¡¡¡Helga!!! ¿Vas a venir?"

_**-Y del otro lado de la línea-**_

"¡Phoebe!, esta empezando a sangrar _**–grito Rhonda-**_"

"Rhonda, ¿hace cuanto tiempo que esta así?"

"No lo se, hace uno o dos minutos"

_**-Y del otro lado de la línea-**_

"¿Sangrar? ¡Phoebe! ¿Qué demonios están haciendo tu y la princesa ahí en el baño…?"

_**-Si Helga hubiera sido mas discreta, otra habría sido, pero no, a la chica se le ocurrió mal interpretar el asunto, así que decidió salir al notar que los compañeros de su clase la veían muy silenciosamente…-**_

"Ehmmm… profesora"

"Si señorita Pataki, ¿ya termino de hablar?"

"Si, y tengo que salir un momento ¿puedo?"

"¿Es muy urgente?"

"Hasta la pregunta es Boba profesora, es que es… un dilema de chicas… algo urgente"

_**-Según lo que me contaron, al escuchar esto, tanto la profesora como las demás chicas de su clase abrieron los ojos muy impresionadas por lo dicho, aunque claro, las chicos guardaron silencio ya que al parecer no entendieron, mientras todas las chicas, unas serias, otras coloradas y otras como Helga, muertas de la risa por la situación-**_

"Ohhh… si, si, ya… ya entendí _**–dijo la profesora- **_vaya, vaya y auxilie a su amiga en... ¡desgracia!, por cierto, en la enfermería la pueden ayudar con la herramienta necesaria para su problema"

_**-Helga salió corriendo mas que nada muerta de la risa, fue a su casillero, tomo su bolsa y dentro de esta guardo un por de cosas que según ella serian útiles para el dilema rojo… y una vez que llego, francamente me habría gustado que no hubiera hecho tanto escándalo…-**_

"¡¡¡Phoebe…!!! ¡¡¡Princesa…!!! Ya llego la querida tía Helga con el encargo y sus medicinas, a ver, a ver, ¿Quién es la del ac…cident…te?"

_**-Cuando entro, creí que actuaria de una manera mas incivilizada, pero al parecer no le sorprendió ver al chico ahí tirado…-**_

"¿Y el qué hace aquí? Ohhh ya veo, a ver princesa, sal de tu escondite, sal…"

_**-Por lo visto Helga ya había visto antes a Curly en baño de mujeres y por como se refirió a Rhonda, creo suponer de igual forma que no es la primera vez que los hallaba juntos ahí-**_

"Helga, necesito tu ayuda  _**-le dije a mi amiga- **_el pobre de Curly lleva rato aquí tirado"

"Ya lo veo, a ver Rhonda, estoy esperando a que salgas"

_**-Y por fin Rhonda salió del interior de uno de los cuartos de sanitario-**_

"Lo se, lo se Helga, pero… esta vez no fue mu intención, yo no lo traje"

"Si, por lo que veo el te siguió hasta aquí verdad"

"SI _**–respondió Rhonda-**_"

"Y… ¿le rompiste la nariz verdad?"

"Si, de un portazo en la cara"

"Rayos, y yo que creí que todo esto seria mas divertido, toma princesa esto te ayudara _**–y le entrego un paquete a Rhonda-**_"

"¿Y esto? ¿Qué…? Una toalla sanitaria, ¿acaso creíste que…?"

"Si…, si chicas, creí que era otra cosa el supuesto problema del tipo rojo, Ja, saben que yo me voy"

"Pataki alto ahí _**-dijo Rhonda- **_necesitamos tu ayuda, no gaste mi crédito en vano sabes"

"Tranquila princesa, tranquila, dije que me iba, pero no dije a donde, voy por mas refuerzos ya que ustedes se ve que son un desastre…"

"Gracias Helga, aquí te esperamos"

"Ahhh… por cierto chicas, antes creí que el detalle que ambas pudiesen tener o cualquiera de las dos con el dilema rojo, seria graciosos, pero ahora, ahora creo que las dos y ese tarado son mejor que lo primero que creí, ja, ja, ja… por cierto, ¡sonrían!"

_**-Tanto Rhonda como yo volteamos al momento que Helga nos llamo, pero justo cuando lo hicimos, la muy malvada nos fotografió con su cámara y se marcho de ahí riéndose a mas no poder, Rhonda estaba muy nerviosa por el duro golpe que le dio a Curly, pero pronto se le paso cuando la convencí de que las toallas sanitarias son muy buenas para… para … ¡para las hemorragias", es increíble que no lo supiera Rhonda, pero ni hablar, no todos nacemos con buena inteligencia, pero en fin, aun sigo sin creer que Helga halla venido con la toalla en vez de que con gasas o alguna otra cosa, creo no me explique bien cuando la llame, pero ni modo, que bueno que la trajo así detuve un poco el sangrado de la nariz de Curly, y que bueno que no entro alguna otra chica en ese momento por que si hubiera pasado, ese si seria un gran problema; por fin unos minutos mas tarde, Helga llego con la artillería pesada, Harold y Stinky… **_

_**End Of Chapter 4**_

_**Continuara...**_

* * *

_Hola que tal a todos, espero que les haya gustado esta historia, ¿como ven? ¿les latio? si eso me imagino bola de cochambrosos y mal pensados jajaja que creian que habia pasado muchas cosas verdad jajaja pues no, solo... lo normal, pero en fin gracias por haber leido este capitulo ahora les enviare la respuesta a los reviews del capitulo anterior gracias._

_***98:** Hola amiguita del alma jajaja, veo que te gusto esta historia, pues si, tal y como lo leiste o mas bien como lo dices, Gerald esta presentandose como una especie de confidente, nada fuera de lo normal, pero... creeme hasta a mi tomo por sorpresa por que esta faceta en verdad no la tenia prevista solo salio y mira no mas, jajaja, pero descuida una relacion asi entre estos dos esta muy ligada debio a que de cierto modo no se llevan bien y siendo a final de cueltas amigos de sus amigos pues... algo tenia que pasar, recuerda en la visda todos somos embusteros jajaja, pero eso si, no dire mas a cerda de como se hiso confidente de helga, por que mas adelante te iras dando una idea de la razon de esto. Gracias por tu mensaje._

_**porot:** Hola querida amiga, gracias por tus palabras de animo, en verdad me hacen bien recibir comentarios asi, bueno te cuento que lo del titulo de esta historia se me ocurrio curiosamente un dia que estaba desayunando, te aseguro que el final de este fic tiene mucho que ver pero en el borrado orinal la secuencia esta encaminada de otra forma pero si, eso si tienes mucha razon con eso del gusto por la mermelada de frambuesa, tal vez es un poquito de mi o tal vez un poquito de phoebe, algo de aqui y de alla, pero bueno que mas puedo decir, nada simplemente que asertaste en tu comentario en realidad solo juego un poquito con la mente de los lectores jajaja, ahora si quien quiera pensar lo que quiera pensar acerca de las tacticas que uso para el doble sentido es mera responsabilidad de cada quien jajaja, yo solo me doy gusto por saber que logre mi objetivo: very good++, gracias y espero recibir tu proximo review._

_**moonlight:** Gracias amiga... jajaja tienes muchisima razon, ya era demasiada coinsidencia que helga se humillara demsiado, y creeme que lo pense de tu modo y por su puesto al mio, al principio cuando escribi esa parte lo hice con el fin de mostrar una madurez en helga es decir despues de tandos años y ya con los recientes 16 pues era obvio que en algun momento tuviese que bajar un poco la guardia y fijate que si pense en dejarle la seriedad de lo dicho por ella, pero despues de recapacitar un poco conclui en el hecho de que la trama se veria mejor si le metieramos algo comico y helo ahi, el pastelazo y el matrimonio, lo que si es un hecho amiga es que helga si abrio muchisimas cajas de ceral para obtener ese anillo tanto como que yo lo hice algunas vez para obtener un CD de musica jajaja que habia de promocion, pero bueno respondiendo a la pregunta de que ¿como le hara para abrir el casillero? pues... no te suena algo logico es decir, los chicos se conocen desde el prescolar, helga tenia entonces 3 años, y luego que para el colmo es una fanatica seguidra secreta de arnold, yo creo que muchas cosas de el, ella se las debe de saber a perfeccion y sino solo miralo de esta forma si esta alida con gerald pues... puede que el haya sido quien le diera tal informacion no lo crees, piensalo y me dices que opinas... espero que te alla gustado este capitulo._

_**jose ramiro:** Upsss... cierto y tienes mucha razon, amigo "errores de dedo" a veces a pesar de que leo la historia para corregir cositas como esta, a veces aun asi se me pasan algunos errores, pero ni hablar, gracias por tu mensaje amigo y ahhh que bueno que actualisaste ya me muero de ganas por saber que es lo que ha pasado con aquellas chicas jajaja, espero en verdad amigo que te haya gustado este capitulo... gracias y espero seguir recibiendo mensajes tuyos... gracias._

_**alisse:** Amiguita cuanto tiempo en verdad, ya recibi tu correo y en breve te lo respondo por lo demas me da gusto saber que te animaste a leer esta historia mia por que la verdad si que esta buena jajaja, espero en verdad que te haya gustado y gracias por firmar amiga... en breve tambien te firmo tus historias, gracias y espero seguirte viendo por aqui._

**Hasta aqui los reviews, hasta la fecha es el capitulo que mas mensajes ha recibido muchas gracias y como lo dije, lo pormetido es deuda, proximo miercoles, capitulo 5.**


	5. Okie Dokie Gerald

CAPITULO 5

MERMELADA DE FRAMBUESA CAPITULO V: OKIE-DOKIE GERALD

**O ▬ o ▬ O ▬ o ▬ O ▬ o ▬ O ▬ o ▬ O ▬ o ▬ O ▬ o ▬ O ▬ o ▬ O**

_**Como se los dije, mas tarde llegaron Harold y Stinky, afortunadamente Helga no tuvo que recurrir a Arnold y a Gerald que a mi forma de ver hubiera sido mejor que ellos vinieran, pero, como hubo un mal entendido entre Helga y yo, no me hubiera gustado ver ahí a Gerald, no había nada que temer en verdad, pero simplemente no lo quería ver por el momento, de Arnold, de el no puedo decir mucho, la broma de Helga en verdad si que fue muy pesada y suponiendo como son ellos dos, me imagino que por algo Helga no lo quiso buscar.**_

_**Helga, mientras evadía al profesor Stewart accidentalmente se encontró con Harold y Stinky quienes vagaban por los pasillos ocultándose de los prefectos, aun recuerdo sus rostros cuando entraron al baño y vieron a Curly tirado en el suelo y con una toalla sanitaria en la nariz; debo admitirlo fue gracioso, pero ni hablar, tanto Romeo como Julieta se lo buscaron. A final de cuentas Helga se encargo de distraer al profesor Stewart con alguna de sus clásicas artimañas, lo bueno de todo era que Helga es buena amiga del profesor. Cuando vimos que el camino ya estaba despejado, Rhonda y yo nos encargamos de arreglar todo en la enfermería mientras Harold y Stinky cargaban a Curly… si, se que ya lo dije, pero en verdad fue gracioso ver así a esos dos; lo mas gracioso fue cuando Curly se levanto rojo de lo apenado y sin idea alguna de lo que le había pasado, al final Julieta se quedo en la enfermería sola con su Romeo, claro, acompañados de la doctora de ahí…**_

_**Todos volvimos a nuestras clases, incluso los otros dos chicos que en realidad fueron detenidos por el profesor Stewart; total pasó el tiempo y la hora marcada llego, el bendito receso…**_

"¿Y bien Helga que no vedad hay ehhh…?"

"¿Novedad?, no hay nada Phoebe, además de la escenita del baño, no hay nada mas"

"¿A si? Y me podrías explicar lo de las fotos"

_**Cierto, no se los comente, Helga adquirió un pasatiempo un poco obsesivo, por la fotografía en las vacaciones de verano y por ende, se la pasa fotografiando las desgracias que llegan a ocurrir a otras personas, y las publica en su sitio web, que casualmente le construí yo.**_

"Ehhh… las fotos _**–me dijo-**_ no son nada, solo la mercancía del día para mi colección privada"

_**Esta bien, esta bien, tal vez exagere un poco, en su sitio usualmente exhibe paisajes o cosas así y de vez en cuando una que otra victima, en realidad no es tan mala ¿o si?**_

"Vamos Pheebs, esta foto no se la mostrare a nadie, sabes muy bien que ira directo a ¡mi álbum de cosas prohibidas!"

"Eso espero ehhh… oye mira ahí viene Rhonda"

"Seguramente ya dejo a su Romeo"

"Hola chicas _**–nos saludo Rhonda-**_ ¿almorzando ya?"

"Si Rhonda, almorzamos ¿y Curly? ¿Qué paso con el? _**–Le dije-**_"

"Pues el esta bien, ahora esta descansando en la enfermería, pero ya se repondrá, tal vez mas tarde se lo lleven al hospital, según lo que dijo la doctora no fue nada grave no hubo fractura, pero si tendrá la nariz hinchada un largo rato"

"Eso espero princesa, eso espero. A propósito de príncipes y princesas, Rhonda ya se tu secreto"

_**Justo en el momento que Helga le dijo eso a Rhonda tanto ella, como yo y los ocupantes de tres mesas a la redonda, volteamos a ver a Helga y después a Rhonda quien estaba aterrada por algo que podría no ser bueno que se supiera…**_

"Si princesa querida, se que guardas como secreto un guardarropa de estilo francés en tu casa…"

_**Después de esto, a lo pronto todos los chismosos regresaron a sus ocupaciones con un aire de decepción muy notorio…**_

"Óyeme bien Pataki, no me vuelvas a asustar así no es nada elegante sabes, además que secreto sabes de mi ehhh, yo no oculto nada…"

_**Las palabras mágicas, eso es lo que fueron, cuando Rhonda le dijo esto a Helga, de inmediato las dos se apartaron un poco, se disculparon de mi y dijeron:**_ _"esto es confidencial Phoebe",__** lo siguiente que vi fueron las expresiones de horror que Rhonda hacia por lo que Helga le decía al oído.**_

_**Total terminaron de hablar y Rhonda, Rhonda simplemente se fue, pocos minutos después llegaron los chicos: "**__Arnold y Gerald",__** uno con cara de molestia y el otro con cara de ansia, adivinen quien era el molesto, Arnold. Ha pasado mucho tiempo en verdad, pero creo que debo contarles algo que paso entre Arnold y Helga hace mucho tiempo, sabemos de antemano que ella esta perdidamente enamorada de el y el pues…, el es… es un bobo de primera clase, saben, después de lo de industrias futuro, todo siguió igual y aquí tengo que desmentir muchos mitos, algunos afirman que ante aquella confesión, el uno no hizo caso y la otra se entristeció etc., etc., pero no, eso no es verdad, todo siguió igual de cómo antes de este incidente; sin embargo algo curioso que si paso, fue que una tarde de abril hace como dos o tres años en la feria del queso ambos terminaron siendo novios, fue muy romántico, y en realidad no se cual fue la razón ni el motivo, pero así fue, lastima que solo duraron esa noche y al día siguiente prácticamente ni se hablaban, paso el tiempo y todo volvió a la normalidad, fue algo muy extraño hay que admitirlo, pero… de ahí en adelante tanto Arnold como Helga no volvieron a fijarse en nadie, o mas que Helga, Arnold no volvió a fijarse en ninguna otra chica ¿me pregunto que habrá sucedido? En verdad no lo se, yo creo que la respuesta a eso es la misma razón del por que Arnold tolera en exceso las bromas pesadas de Helga…**_

"¿Y bien chicos, que hay de nuevo? _**–Les pregunte-**_"

"Nada nuevo, sol o que aquí mi querido y viejo arni, esta molesto con cierta amiga nuestra"  
"Si Gerald, ya entendí que Arnold esta enojado conmigo _**–le dijo Helga a Gerald-**_ a propósito cabeza de cepillo, ¿estas trabajando en mi encargo?"

"Por su puesto que si, es mas ya lo he estado trabajando un poco y tal vez, en unos cuantos días sino e s que antes, este listo y cocinado, recién salido del horno casi, casi como para servirse de el, ¿y tu? ¿Ya hiciste tu parte?"

"Por su puesto que si, por su puesto que si"

_**Debo admitir que no sabia nada de lo que Gerald le pidió a Helga pero de Helga, ella misma me lo dijo, cuando Gerald hablo de su encargo, yo sabia que se trataba de Arnold…**_

_**Sonó el timbre, fuimos a clases, paso el tiempo y por fin llego la hora de salida. Alrededor de las cuatro de la tarde, después de haberme arreglado un poco en casa, fui en busca de mi… mi… mi media naranja, digo fui en busca de Gerald. Camine un par de minutos dentro del parque y ahí cerca del gran roble lo encontré sosteniendo una linda rosa blanca que por su puesto me entrego cuando llegue hasta el…**_

"Que tal mi bella dama _**–dijo cortésmente-**_"

_**En verdad me siento yo muy bien con el a mi lado, hacerme su novia después de muchos años fue lo mas grandioso que me ha pasado, claro después de haberme hecho amiga de Helga, y debo admitirlo las atenciones que Gerald tiene para conmigo, en verdad hacían notarlo como todo un caballero.**_

"¿Y? ¿Qué querías decirme Gerald? Realmente me tienes intrigada _**–le pregunte y me abrace de el-**_"

"Bueno Phoebe, sabes, he estado pensando y pues… ya no quiero seguir ocultándome, ¿me entiendes?"

_**Era obvio, no se por que razón no se me ocurrió pensar que eso era lo que quería decirme.**_

"Sabes Gerald, yo tampoco quiero seguirme ocultando, pero…"

"¿Pero…?"

"Pero en verdad, no se si estoy lista para que todo el mundo lo sepa, tengo miedo Gerald"

"Pero Phoebe, ¿miedo de que?"

"Miedo de que me pase… lo mismo que a Helga"

_**Cielos, me hubiera gustado mucho que Gerald no hubiera tocado ese tema, pero ni hablar, ahora tenia yo que soltar la sopa…**_

"¿Lo mismo que a Helga? Pues… ¿Qué le paso?"

_**Le conté a Gerald la verdadera razón que según se, del porque Arnold es que la tolera, la verdadera razón del porque aun siguen sin ninguna otra relación a pesar de lo que se sabe de ellos, la verdadera razón del porque tanto Arnold como Helga de cierto modo se odian. Cuando le conté esto, el prácticamente se quedo boquiabierto por la situación, y era lógico, de un secreto a voces a una tremenda verdad, la perspectiva a cerca de una persona pueda cambiar y mucho…**_

"Wow Pheebs, en verdad yo, yo no tenia ni idea de esto… con razón Helga me pidió que la ayuda…ra, digo, nada, no me hagas caso…"

"Olvídalo Gerald, Helga me conto que te pidió que le ayudaras con el verdad, pero y que has hecho al respecto"

"Eso mi bella dama, es un secreto, cosas de hombres"

_¡Cosas de hombres!, ¡Cosas de hombres!, pueden creer que el muy cretino me dijo eso, en verdad quise molestarme y gritarle cuanto insulto me venia a la mente, pero no podía, con el, en verdad supe respetar su secreto así que mejor lo deje por la paz…_

"Esta bien, ¡okie dokie Gerald! Entiendo muy bien tu razón"

"Gracias Pheebs por entender _**–me respondió con una sonrisa-**_"

"Gerald, ¿sabes una cosa?"

"¿Si Pheebs?"

"El día que quieras gritarle al mundo nuestro amor, yo estaré ahí contigo para gritar también, el día que sea, no importa cuando sea, no importa donde ni como, yo estaré ahí contigo"

_**Cuando le dije esto, Gerald me atrapo fuertemente entre sus brazos y muy delicadamente me dijo al oído un: **__"okie dokie, mi bella dama",__** y así nos quedamos un momento hasta que dio la otra hora marcada, la hora en que tenia que ir a ver a Helga, pero antes de eso paso algo muy curioso, justo cuando nos dirigíamos al sendero que llevaba a la salida del parque, de la nada salieron corriendo tanto Rhonda como Curly, pero este se veía un poco extraño independientemente del vendaje de la nariz, Curly en realidad mas que correr, el se fue caminando como si nada…**_

Continuara...

* * *

Bueno hasta aqui el capitulo 5, espero les haya gustado... pero como dicen la funcion debe continuar... asi que espero que ahora si tenga mas suerte y recibas mas reviews, a todos los que leyeron gracias, y doble gracias atodos lo que firmaron...

Gracias, Gracias Jose ramiro.

Y a todos los invito a leer mis demas fics... gracias.


	6. The Secret

_**CAPITULO 6: The Secret**_

_**Después de despedirme de Gerald, una vez que llegamos a casa de Helga note algo muy extraño en el lugar, era algo así como un sentimiento de persecución, sentí claramente como que algo o alguien me estaba siguiendo, de cierto modo no le di mucha importancia pues tenia mejores cosas en que pensar, sin embargo esa sensación no me dejaba tranquila y si a eso le sumamos el hecho de que la casa de los Pataki tenia un aspecto un tanto desolado, la verdad me daba escalofríos. Toque el timbre una y dos veces mas y nadie se asomaba siquiera a preguntar quien era, ni una luz estaba encendida, pero en fin de alguna forma u otra no le di mucha importancia aunque fuese extraño, pues Helga me dijo que tenia que hablar conmigo de algo importante, ni hablar, ya la regañaría después por no haberme avisado de su ausencia.**_

_**Estaba ya dispuesta marcharme cuando de pronto, justo al dar la vuelta me encontré con la mismita cara de Helga, al verme ella genero tal gruñido de espanto que, yo al notarla solo… solo se que me desmaye por la impresión, claro no sin antes haber soltado tan tremendo grito… bueno eso fue lo que hice antes de caer… según me conto Helga.**_

_**A los poco minutos desperté y me encontré recostada en la sala de Helga, a grandes rasgos se notaba que Helga no se había dado cuenta de que ya estaba consciente, puesto que se escuchaba que hablaba por teléfono desde la cocina; decidí acercarme un poco sin hacerme notar para escuchar su conversación, ¡que mala soy! Pero en fin, escuche un poco y vaya sorpresa, Helga estaba hablando con el mismito Arnold, admito que tenia muchísimas ganas de seguir escuchando pero, decidí mejor vengarme, así que de un solo zarpazo di un tremendo brinco hacia la cocina mientras gritaba el nombre de mi amiga, así casi le provoco un paro cardiaco, al instante ella corto la llamada y por el nerviosismo, accidentalmente soltó su celular en el interior del triturador de basura…**_

"Phoebe… ¿Qué diablos haces?"

"Verdad Helga, verdad que no es agradable que te sorprendan así"

"Si ya lo entendí pheebs, genial otro celular que pierdo, Bob me va a matar"

"Lo siento Helga no fue mi intención"

"Nahhh… no te preocupes, de todas formas en uno de los obsequios que me dieron ayer, como siempre Bob me dio otro teléfono"

"Vaya, oye Helga, hablando de obsequios y demás te traje el tuyo, se que debí de dártelo ayer pero ya vez que tuve que salir, toma y míralo, espero que te guste"

_**Helga abrió el paquete que le di y tan solo por ver su cara me di cuenta de que le agrado demasiado…**_

"Vaya Phoebe, en verdad es… es genial, que elegante y que hermosa textura, sin embargo no deja de ser muy… PROVOCATIVA, pillina ¿Cómo lo conseguiste?"

"Ni para que decirte Helga, el día de la venta tuve que hacer y hacer mucha fila para conseguirlo, que bueno que te haya gustado"

"Gracias Phoebe, te aseguro que lo usare y admirare esta misma noche"

"¿En la noche…? ¿Y por que mejor no lo haces mañana? Así tendrás mas tiempo"

"Hay por favor pheebs. Es la serie completa de SLAM JAM, mi programa de luchas favorito… y son las ultimas temporadas"

"Bueno Helga si tu insistes, por cierto mañana esta la fiesta que tu…. ¡querida amiga te organizo! ¿Iras?"

"Por su puesto que si pheebs, por su puesto, mañana habrá algo tan, pero tan importante que en verdad no me lo pienso perder"

"¿Y se podría saber que es eso?"

"Uhmm… no, no se puede…"

"Vamos Helga dime… además tu prometiste que me dirías"

_**Como se los conté, si le insistes mucho a Helga, ella acaba cediendo siempre…**_

"Esta bien, esta bien chica lista, mira mañana alguien llamado romeo, le declarara su amor a su Julieta"

"O sea… Rhonda y Curly, ¿pero no era algo conocido ya?"

"Exacto, pero esta vez es diferente"

"A ver, a ver vamos por partes, primero dime lo que paso entre ellos la vez que los vi… ¿por cierto, también los viste, no?"

"Mira, en primera no los vi el mismito lentejudo de Curly me lo dijo, ¡El le propuso matrimonio a Rhonda!"

"¿Queee…?"

_**Si, ¿Qué? Eso fue lo que respondí y en verdad nunca me espere nada de ello.**_

"Así es pheebs, pero créelo, según lo que Curly me dijo, ese día que estaban en el parque ambos estaban retozando muy plácidamente por ahí, pero de pronto según el, la chica comenzó a ponerse mas melosa de lo normal"

"Oh… oh, creo que ya se por donde vas"

"Deduces bien mi querida Phoebe, pero bueno, la chica empezó con esa curiosa actitud, cosa que el profesor Stewart noto y escucho justo cuando pasaba junto con su esposa la profesora Branch"

"Bueno Helga, entendemos que los hayan visto, pero no estaban en el horario de clases así que lo que vieran o no, no debería de importarles, ¿o si?"

"Phoebe, Phoebe, Phoebe, no es tanto lo que vieron, es mas lo que escucharon, los dos profesores escucharon y vieron todo lo que sucedió, desde la actitud de Rhonda, hasta el pánico de Curly"

"¿Pánico?"

"Si, pánico, cuando el chico noto la cercanía inusual de su princesa, este se asusto tanto que de inmediato se separo de ella y con mucha seguridad le dijo: ¡_Rhonda creo que estamos llegando demasiado lejos y…, ya es tiempo de dar el siguiente paso...! _Rhonda por su puesto malinterpreto el asunto y como tal, dijo ciertas cosas muy… atrevidas y comprometedoras, tantas que Curly la contradijo muy avergonzado diciéndole que lo que el quería decir era, que quería formalizar su compromiso con ella, y si a eso de sumas el hecho de que cuando Rhonda se descaro, se percato de la presencia de los dos profesores, pues… no le quedo de otra mas que gritar y salir corriendo toda colorada dejando solo al tonto de Curly…"

"Ahhh… esa fue la razón del por que Rhonda salió corriendo aquel día, y seguro algo similar debió de pasarle, por que antes de venir aquí los volví a ver a los dos, ni hablar eso explica muchas cosas, pero no explica como es que conoces toda la historia a gran detalle ehhh… también andabas por ahí ¿verdad?"

"Uhmmm… no, la verdad no, ese día estaba encerrada en casa luchando con mi computadora y unos archivos que no hallaba… lo que pasa Pheebs es que se todo con lujo de detalle por la simple razón de que cuando fui a buscar los refuerzos para el baño me tope con el profesor Stewart y pues… como ya había platicado con el días antes, el resto es historia, solo me termino de contar la historia de aquellos dos, como veras entre charlas y demás me entere de los detalles de aquella escena y de cómo también advirtió a Rhonda sobre su relación con Curly, recuerda que ese tipo de situaciones no son muy bien vistas en la escuela, y como el profesor conoce a la familia de Rhonda y sabe que sus padres no están enterados de los esos dos pues…"

"Rhonda tiene miedo de que le digan eso a sus papas verdad"

"Así es…"

_**Vaya que si fue algo especial, todo eso, tanto relajo por un secreto, bueno pues… ni hablar, Rhonda tendrá sus motivos, en fin tarde o temprano se le caerá su teatrito… eso es seguro.**_

_**Continuara...  
**_


	7. Inconveniences

**Bueno amigos y amigas, les traigo el capitulo numero 7, espero que les guste y disculpenme por no haber podido actualizar la semana pasada, esta semana actualizare mas seguido jajaja, muchas gracias... (Ultimos capitulos de MF y TCHAA). Ahora los Reviews:**

**Jose Ramiro:** _Como siempre mi hermano muchisimas gracias por tu comentario, y si, efectivamente es como dices Rhonda esta al borde de la locura pero... ya se le pasara, lo veras en los siguientes capitulos, mientras tanto, lee lo que curly se ha atrevido ha hacer._

Para los demas, muchas gracias le doy a:_ **Alisse, moonlight, porot, *98, cheesefair, Caritox**_ y por supuesto_ **jose ramiro. **_Muchas gracias a todos.**

* * *

**

**CAPITULO 7: INCONVENIENCES**

_**Pase la noche en casa de Helga y ahí ella me conto todo lo que tenia planeado para la fiesta de la siguiente noche, y créanlo en verdad me sorprendió la determinación que Helga estaba mostrando para con su decisión que no era otra sino la de declararle nuevamente su amor a Arnold, según ella, tal y como ya lo había hecho alguna vez. Saben, puede que todo esto que les cuento sea un poco confuso pero en fin les contare algo que solamente Gerald y yo sabemos… ¡¡¡Arnold y Helga, son NOVIOS!!! Si, eso son, un par de tortolos…. ¿Qué no lo sabían? Pues ahora ya lo saben y créanlo por que es verdad, aunque a decir verdad en realidad no se bien si sea correcto decir novios, mas bien yo diría medios novios, o rejuntados nada mas, ya que aun no han formalizado nada según dicen las malas lenguas; de esto que les cuento lleva casi un año que paso, o mas bien tal vez unos cuantos meses, fue justo cuando vino la feria del queso, lo hubieran visto toda la odisea que fue, en verdad si que todo lo planeado resulto en un verdadero desorden pero a final de cuentas por extraño que pareciese, los intentos fallidos de Helga dieron su resultado, ¡Helga se armo de valor! Yo creo que las terapias de la doctora Bliss le ayudaron bastante, y si, por si no lo sabían, Helga seguía visitando a la doctora pero de forma voluntaria…, como les decía, Helga se armo de valor y en un arrebato de pasión, no tan alocado, pero si muy sincero y simple, Helga tomo de la mano a Arnold, lo miro a los ojos serenamente y con delicadeza lo beso de una forma muy sencilla pero real a la vez que le dijo que le gustaba.**_

_**Debo reconocerlo, quienes presenciamos todo eso fuimos Gerald y yo, Gerald estaba boquiabierto mientras yo me mordía las uñas por el nerviosismo de saber las reacciones y actitudes que fueran a tener cada uno; así pues… ¿que creen que fue lo que paso? Nada, simplemente nada, bueno al menos nada malo por que si pasaron muchas cosas y muy buenas como la aceptación de Arnold diciéndole que también le gusta… el chico después de decir esto solamente sonrió y la miro a los ojos, al cabo de unos segundos Arnold la abrazo y algo le dijo al oído que, después del abrazo solamente se despidieron de nosotros y durante esa noche no los volvimos a ver… que curioso en verdad, pero de todo esto si hubo algo extraño y no fue la declaración, lo extraño fue que al siguiente día me entere por parte de Arnold que ellos habían terminado esa noche prácticamente sin haber empezado… en verdad nunca lo entendimos con exactitud, solo supimos por palabras de Arnold que , algo hicieron esa noche que los hizo llegar demasiado lejos y pues…. Se dieron cuenta de que no estaban listos para formar una relación, ¿Qué habrá pasado? Eso si que es algo extraño, pero en si no tiene importancia por que de la fecha para acá, ellos se han mostrado de una manera muy poco común, un algo así como un:**_ "_si y no", __**es decir, algo así como un:**_ "_si son novios pero no son novios",_ _**algo como decir que son:**_ "_novios de mentiritas",_ _**ja, ja, ja, ya se lo he comentado a Helga pero siempre acaba negándolo diciéndome siempre su clásico:**_ "_llegue muy lejos con el esa vez y no pienso caer de nuevo en la misma situación…", __**a veces creo que le molesta que le pregunte cosas así pero ni hablar, a veces es mejor dejar las cosas por la paz y mas aun cuando suceden cosas como las que pasaron, pero bueno, al menos se que mi amiga ya maduro mucho. En la mañana, llegue a tiempo como de costumbre junto con mi amiga, y a leguas se sentía que algo fuera de lo normal estaba por suceder, fue entonces cuando se lo comente a Helga…**_

"Oye Helga no se si ya te percataste o no pero… como que siento que algo curioso esta por pasar…"

"¿Algo curioso? Algo como aquello…"

_**Si Helga no me lo hubiera dicho, probablemente yo me hubiera dado cuenta sola, justamente cuando Helga me señalo la entrada de la escuela, ambas pudimos notar como Curly estaba parado al final de las escaleras con una rosa una mano y con la otra, sostenía un cartel enorme que decía:**_ _"¡Rhonda cásate conmigo!",_ _**muchos, desde hacia ya varios años conocíamos la clase de persona que es Curly y por su puesto también lo sabemos de Rhonda, y sabemos que ambos son buenos chicos y por su puesto sabemos que si Curly habla, este lo hace en serio, pero de Rhonda, vaya que si fue una sorpresa, por lo general ella siempre actúa fría e indiferente con él cuando esta en publico, como la vez en la que se hizo su novia en cuarto grado por primera vez, pero, desafortunadamente aquella vez el chico salió muy lastimado cosa que no paso desapercibido por nosotros, pero en fin, la diferencia entre aquella vez y hoy, era que cuando Rhonda llego y vio lo que Curly hacia por ella, ella solamente atino a tratar de ocultarse o mas bien ocultar su rostro queriendo pasar desapercibida por todos, cosa que obviamente era imposible, a cada paso que la chica daba, tanto chicas como chicos hacian bullicio y comentarios un poco burlones al respecto logrando así el sonrojo total de Rhonda…**_

_**Cuando Rhonda por fin llego hasta la altura del lugar de su romeo, esta quiso pasarse de largo y hacer como que no lo había visto, pero no pudo, solamente mostro una actitud de sonrisa y al mirarlo de reojo le dijo:**_ _ven sígueme, __**al decirle eso Curly dio la vuelta y se acerco a su chica quien lo espero tendiéndole la mano…¡Rhonda! ella tiene un poco de corazón noble, así pues… cuando se detuvo al lado del chico, dio un leve suspiro, esbozo una pequeña sonrisa y se tomaron de la mano, todos al ver como entraban ambos a la escuela, simplemente quedamos si habla, ya que en verdad se esperaba otra reacción por parte de ellos…**_

"Oye Pheebs, ¿que diablos fue todo eso?"

"En verdad no lo se Helga…"

_**Y en verdad no lo sabia, pero en fin, lo verdaderamente incomodo para ellos fue, como el profesor Stewart, los atrapo en los pasillos y los guio directo a la oficina del director Stevens Wheist, de ahí en fuera, nada nuevo paso, sino hasta después de un par de horas…**_

**_Continuara..._**

* * *

**_Si lo se, lo se, me pase de cortito verdad jajaja, pero bueno probablemente mañan ponga el siguiente capitulo que en si, si esta mas largo, Thanks for reading._**


	8. Gerald's Song

Dedicado a todos los amanates de la musica clasica, espero que este pequeño capitulo les gusten, ustedes que opinan, creen que lo sigue a continuacion sea una tonteria como supone helga?, si quieren saberlo los invito a leer... ahora los reviews:

**Jose Ramiro:** Bueno, amigo eso de novios de mentiritas es cierto (a mi forma de ver) es decir, despues de cuanto tiempo y todo lo que han pasado estos dos, hasta yo mismo me atrevo a segurar que son... "ESO", pero bueno amigo, creo que el siguiente capitulo te va a gustar... te Y gracias por ser (hasta el momento) en unico que me ha estado firmando... gracias. Por ti acabare esta historia, ya falta muy poco, solo 2 capitulos mas...

* * *

**CAPITULO 8: GERALD'S SONG**

**O ▬ o ▬ O ▬ o ▬ O ▬ o ▬ O ▬ o ▬ O ▬ o ▬ O ▬ o ▬ O ▬ o ▬ O**

_**-Después de todo lo sucedido entre romeo y Julieta se pensaba que nada nuevo podría pasar pero… vaya que mis cálculos estaban fallando y más aun por no prever dicho comentario que Helga me hizo cerca de la hora del almuerzo…-**_

"Y bien pheebs ¿Qué has pensado?"

"Que, ¿que he pensado de que?"

"Hay Phoebe, tu sabes, sobre aquel asunto entre tu y el cabeza de cepillo"

"Bueno Helga, lo único que se es que vamos muy bien el y yo"

"Si eso lo se Phoebe, pero dime, que también van, ¿Crees que es lo suficiente como para aguantar cualquier tontería de el?"

"Bueno Helga, eso… en verdad… pues…. creo, creo que si, pero no creo que el haga algo tan tonto como para avergonzarnos ¿O si?"

"Eso dímelo tu JULIETA, eso dímelo tu"

_**-Cielos, si tan solo hubiera advertido lo que estaba por suceder, quizás y no hubiera ido a clases ese día…-**_

"¿A que te refieres Helga?"

"Yo me refiero a esto…"

_**-Justo cuando Helga dijo eso, me empujo a un salón totalmente oscuro, de hecho era una mini salsa tipo auditorio, cerro la puerta con llave y de inmediato puso un cartel en el vidrio y desde adentro pude leer que decía:**_ _"De parte de tu romero, que lo disfrutes…", _**Al principio me quede un poco intrigada pues no sabia realmente lo que sucedía, al instante escuche como Helga corrió al otro extremo del pasillo, subió unas escaleras y entro a la cabina de control que estaba arriba del auditorio…-**

"Probando, probando, uno, dos, tres… probando"

_**-Se escucho la voz de Helga en el altavoz dando y preguntando las instrucciones de lo que seguirá después-**_

"Bien, todos los equipos están encendidos, altavoces, luces, etc, etc, etc, solo espero la señal del pretendiente"

_**-Y de pronto al fondo se vio como parpadeo un apuntador color rojo, era obvio que esa era la señal…-**_

"Bien chico, todo esta listo, ¡Phoebe…!"

_**-De pronto, se encendió una luz en un asiento específico justo al medio de todo el lugar…-**_

"Phoebe por favor dirígete al asiento que esta iluminado y disfruta de tu show… romeo, solo espero tu señal para activar el equipo…"

_**-Y se volvieron a ver unas luces de apuntador, pero esta vez de color azul…-**_

"Muy bien romeo, aquiii… vamos…"

_**-Y se encendió de pronto en la cabina de control un letrero que decía: **__"Al aire",__** después exclame el típico: **__"Oh… oh, esto no puede ser",_ _**me dije**_ _**a mi misma puesto que ya me imaginaba que era lo que estaba por suceder, justo después Helga comenzó a hablar…-**_

"Bueno días chicos y chicas, alumnos y profesores, etc., etc., etc., y quienes mas estén presentes, yo soy Helga Pataki y seré su radio locutora en estos minutos. Esta mañana a mi buzón llego una carta, si una carta muy especial que decía: **ohhh… grandiosa y fabulosa radio locutora Helga Pataki la mas grandiosa del mundo (modestia aparte) tengo un problema y le escribo para decirle que me ayude a solucionarlo, el problema consiste en que quiero declararle mi amor a una chica muy especial para mi y bla, bla, bla…, y se que usted puede ayudarme ¿Lo haría? Atte. Gerald Johansen.**Que lindo detalle me dije cuando leí este mensaje; pero en fin, solo me resta decirle al chico G., que está de suerte por que hoy me levante de muy buen humor así que, podré darme el lujo de cumplirle su deseo…"

_**-Debo admitirlo, Helga y sus artimañas son muy buenas-**_

"Así que con ustedes tenemos al mismito Geraaald… Jooohansen…"

_**-Y al momento comenzó a reproducirse el sound track de la canción:**_ _"Just The Way You Are",_ _**y se encendió la luz-**_

"…Quien el cantara a su chica adorada Phoeeebe… Haaayerdahl, Gerald el audio es todo tuyo"

"Phoebe esto es algo que prepare para ti, por nuestro aniversario…"

**Don't go changing, to try and please me **

**You never let me down before **

**Don't imagine you're too familiar **

**And I don't see you anymore **

**I wouldn't leave you in times of trouble **

**We never could have come this far **

**I took the good times; I'll take the bad times **

**I'll take you just the way you are. **

"Te quiero mucho phoebe…"

**Don't go trying some new fashion **

**Don't change the color of your hair **

**You always have my unspoken passion **

**Although I might not seem to care **

**I don't want clever conversation **

**I never want to work that hard **

**I just want someone that I can talk to **

**I want you just the way you are. **

"Y no tienes idea de cuando te amo…"

**I need to know that you will always be **

**The same old someone that I knew **

**What will it take till you believe in me? **

**The way that I believe in you. **

**I said I love you and that's forever **

**And this I promise from the heart **

**I could not love you any better **

**I love you just the way you are. **

"Tu en verdad phoebe, eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida"

**I don't want clever conversation **

**I never want to work that hard **

**I just want someone that I can talk to **

**I want you just the way you are. **

"¡Gracias Helga! _**–Grito Gerald-**_ gracias por todo…"

"Bueno chicos y chicas, eso es todo por hoy y aunque se que muchos nos estarán esperando afuera con ansias de una explicación, solo diré que… valió la pena…"

_**-Y vaya que si valió la pena, Gerald en verdad logro hacerme llorar, nunca me espere algo así jamás, pero lo hizo y no me quejo de lo que paso, en verdad valió la pena, aunque justo después de que se termino todo, muchos de los profesores nos detuvieron a la salida del auditorio-**_

**_continuara..._**

* * *

Si, lo se, lo se. se que el capitulo fue muy corto pero bueno probablemente el siguiente capitulo sea mas largo... como dato final, el tema musical se llama: _Just The Way You Are, interpretada originalmente por Billy Joel._

_Gracias a todos los que leen._


	9. Helga's Party

Saludos a todos, de antemano agradezco los reviews de **Seilen-dru** y **Jose ramiro,** quienes me firmaron en el capitulo anterior, y sepase de una vez que, desafortunadamente este es el penultimo capitulo de este fanfiction, asi que les doy las gracias a todos ustedes... THANKS, ahora los reviews...

**Jose Ramiro:** Pues si, asi como lo has dico la escuela completa fue testigo de aquella prueba de gerald, ya veremos que es lo que pasa en este capitulo jajaja, las cosas se ponen de cierto modo un poquito mas intensas pero, igual espero que te agrade.

**Seilen-dru:** Bueno compañera, con eso del festival del queso, yo te propongo una cosa: "hecha a volar tu imaginacion" imaginate lo que quieras, jajaja por la verdad ni yo mismo se que fue lo que hicieron, phoebe nunca me lo conto jajaja, pero si, eso si, solo se que sucedieron muchas cosas que al parecer se salieron un poquito de control uhmmm no se, quizas no enteremos que fue lo que paso en el ultimpo capitulo jajaja, espero que este te guste y muchas gracias por tu review.

**Ahora si, les dedico este capitulo...**

* * *

**MERMELADA DE FRAMBUESA CAPITULO 9: HELGA'S PARTY**

**O ▬ o ▬ O ▬ o ▬ O ▬ o ▬ O ▬ o ▬ O ▬ o ▬ O ▬ o ▬ O ▬ o ▬ O**

_**-Todo termino muy bien a decir verdad, mucho mejor de lo que esperaba, Gerald bajo de la tarima y cuando llego hasta mi me abrazo fuertemente, fue un detalle muy lindo, aunque de cierto modo duro muy poco. Justo cuando salimos del lugar decenas de chicos y chicas estaban esperándonos por los pasillos mirándonos y aplaudiendo, hasta la fecha nadie había tenido tanta originalidad según lo que decían Stinky y Sid, pero justo cuando caminábamos por el pasillo el director y varios maestros mas nos detuvieron, sujetaron y llevaron al salón de los profesores, Helga como pudo trato de escabullirse entre la multitud pero no lo logro, al instante que salio de la cabina de control, la profesora Branch y el profesor Stewart, la detuvieron y también la llevaron con nosotros…-**_

"Bueno jóvenes, que excusa tienen para esta falta"

"No fue ninguna falta señor director, solo exprese una palabras, nada mas _**–dijo Gerald-**_"

"No, no señor Johansen no me refiero a sus sentimientos, ni al por que lo hicieron"

"Entonces a que se refiere señor _**–le pregunte al señor director-**_"

"Me refiero al uso desautorizado de las aulas de la escuela, se dan cuenta de la seriedad del asunto"

"Si señor _**–respondimos Gerald y yo-**_"

"Y usted señorita Pataki, ¿tiene algo que decir?"

"Por su puesto que no señor, no tengo nada que decir, lo dicho, dicho esta…"

"Que bueno que lo dice usted, por eso yo les diré que cada uno tiene de castigo 60 horas de servicio a la escuela después de clases, lo mismo que a sus otros dos compañeros"

_**-Era obvio, los otros dos fueron Rhonda y Curly-**_

"Bueno pues _**–hablo el señor director- **_como no hay mas que decir ya se pueden retirar, los tres empezaran a partir de mañana junto con los otros dos, a propósito señor Johansen, fue muy original su idea ¿Quién le ayudo a planearlo?"

_**-Si no conociera a Gerald diría que el mencionaría a Helga, pero no lo hizo, se menciono así mismo…-**_

"Nadie señor, yo lo hice todo, yo involucre a Helga y a Phoebe, ellas no planearon nada, ninguna de las dos tiene la culpa, castígueme solo a mi"

_**-Al principio creí que no nos apoyarían en nada, pero ocurrió algo muy curioso…-**_

"Que buen detalle señor johansen, es usted un verdadero caballero, encubrir a su novia y en especial a su amiga, señorita Hayerdahl usted se puede retirar y usted señor johansen por ser tan buen caballero, retírese solo con 20 horas de servicio pero empezara desde hoy, mientras que usted señorita Pataki cubrirá sus 60 horas, mas las 60 horas de la señorita hayerdahl y las 40 horas restantes del señor johansen, en total 160 horas de servicio, 2 horas diarias ayudando en la biblioteca, gimnasio, cafetería y… los jardines, ahora si, retírense menos usted señorita Pataki, aun tenemos que hablar con usted…."

_**-Al principio quien sabe que fue lo que los profesores le dijeron a Helga, fue algo un poco extraño, pero en fin, tiempo después ella me dijo lo que sucedió, pero claro me pidió de favor que fuera un completo secreto. Pasaron las clases; durante el resto del almuerzo del día a la hora de la sorpresa de Gerald, Curly y Rhonda repartieron un par de invitaciones para la fiesta que ella había planeado para Helga, si que era extraño pero ni hablar, la fiesta empezaría alrededor de las ocho de la noche y terminaría hasta que tuviese que terminar mientras tanto en el transcurso de la tarde, Helga y yo conversábamos en mi casa sobre los planes de esa noche…-**_

"Y bien Helga ¿Qué has planeado hacer? Según lo que me cuentas parece ser que lo tienes todo cubierto pero… ¿y que harás con Arnold? ¿Cómo harás para persuadirlo? De nuevo…"

"Hay Phoebe eso ni se pregunta, tu como chica deberías saberlo muy bien"

"Bueno si, yo tengo mis métodos, pero de los tuyos uhmmm… como que tengo mis dudas… ¿Qué harás?"

"No lo se, son muchas cosas las que tengo en mente pero quizás y me decida por este"

_**-No, no lo podía creer, no podía creer que Helga se atreviera a usar algo como eso… nunca lo hubiera imaginado de Helga… ¿o tal vez si?-**_

"Pero Helga, de donde lo sacaste"

"Se lo robe a Bob y a Miriam junto con un par mas de estos; estaba escondido junto con los otros entre sus cosas en el armario de su habitación, fue fácil encontrarlos, supuse que estaban ahí y simplemente los tome… este y un par mas, tal vez me sirvan"

"Hay Helga eres una chica muy loca, solo no vayas a hacerle maldades o esta vez si se enfadara contigo. Recomendación, ten cuidado y toma tus precauciones"

"Tranquila pheebs, tranquila, ya lo tengo todo cubierto, además te aseguro que el no se negara, todo hombre por muy centrado que sea siempre cae en la trampa, solo basta con coquetearle un poco, guiñarle un ojo y listo, caen redonditos en la palma de nuestras manos, es poco pero basta con eso para hacerlos sudar de nervios… ¿Qué opinas? ¿Verdad que tengo razón?"

_**-Si realmente no lo creyera no hubiera dicho que si, por que la verdad si, ella tenia mucha razón, yo usaba con Gerald ese método y créanme es ciento por ciento efectivo, la persuasión nunca falla, bueno por lo general…-**_

"Bueno Helga creo que tienes razón, pero mira solo ten cuidado ehhh, y por favor hazlo discretamente no arruines la noche, ahora vámonos"

"Vámonos Phoebe, es hora del show"

_**-Salimos de mi casa y nos dirigimos al lugar que Rhonda nos indico, un pequeño salón cerca de la escuela, cuando llegamos Gerald, Arnold, Curly y varios otros chicos mas ya nos esperaban a la entrada, atrás y al frente de nosotras venían mas chicas y cada una fue recibida por su acompañante, parecía ser una fiesta formal pero no, no lo era, nadie venia de traje o al menos de ropa formal excepto Helga que era la festejada de Rhonda, cuando llegamos a la entrad, Arnold y Gerald nos condujeron al interior donde sucedió lo inesperado…-**_

"Y aquí vienen... _**–grito Rhonda desde una altavoz-**_ …arriba los novios"

"¿Qué…?"

_**-Si, ¿Qué? Eso fue lo que los cuatro gritamos al escuchar a Rhonda…-**_

"Chicos y chicas, les presentamos a la pareja numero uno Phoebe y Gerald, una aplauso para ellos por su gran actuación de hoy en la escuela"

_**- todos por su puesto aplaudieron-**_

"Bien ahora con ustedes esta la festejada del día de hoy Helga Pataki…"

"Rhonda _**–grito Helga- **_mi cumpleaños fue el domingo"

"Hay Helga que mas da un día antes o uno después, de todos modos se tenia que celebrar _**–argumento con mucha razón Rhonda-**_"

"En fin, lo que tu digas princesa"

_**-Arnold no dijo nada en ese momento, pero algo en el se notaba extraño, era como si supiera que es lo que iba a pasar, seguramente Gerald pago su parte del trato con Helga quien ya había cumplido con ayudarlo con mi sorpresa, ja, que ingeniosos, pero ni hablar, le pregunte a Gerald si sabia algo pero implemente me contesto que ya todo estaba planeado. El tiempo paso y nada extraordinario sucedía mas que el hecho de que Curly subió a la tarima y ante todos revelo su compromiso con Rhonda, la chica solo agacho la mirada mientras que el hablaba, al momento todos guardamos silencio y simplemente gritamos al unísono: **__"Ya lo sabemos", __**en ese entonces Curly tiro el micrófono y se marcho de ahí… fue entonces cuando Helga se acercó hasta donde estábamos Gerald y yo…-**_

"Bueno pheebs, linda fiesta no"

"Ya lo creo Helga, y ahora que sigue"

"Pues la siguiente parte del plan Phoebe es en este instante, Gerald ya es hora, ya sabes que hacer"

"Por su puesto Helga, ya lo tengo todo planeado"

_**-De inmediato Gerald se separo de nosotras y fue a buscar a Arnold, a quien encontró cerca del ponche…-**_

"Hey viejo, viejo, que bueno que te encuentro"

"Hola Gerald, ¿linda fiesta, no lo crees?"

"Por su puesto Arnold, por su puesto, pero dime, ya meditaste lo que te dije de… TU CHICA…"

"Claro que si Gerald"

"Pues que bueno que lo dices, por que creo que ya es hora, ahí viene tu chica…"

_**-En ese momento Helga se acerco a los dos, llevaba consigo su bolso y en el, el artefacto que usaría con Arnold. Helga paso muy cerca de Arnold y al seguirse de largo uno o dos paso, volteo a verlo y le guiño un ojo… mas claro que el agua no pudo haber sido pero esa invitación fue muy obvia…-**_

"Bien Arnold, ahí la tienes, justo como la querías, ve con ella"

"Si, ahora voy…"

"Ahhh…. Oye Arnold, ¡no olvides estos…!"

"¿Y estos para que?"

"Tu solo guárdalos, los vas necesitar"

"En verdad crees que los voy a necesitar"

"Por su puesto que si arni, por su puesto que si"

_**-Helga guío al chico hasta un armario y ahí ambos entraron, al instante de cerrar la puerta Helga la cerro con el seguro de adentro y ahí sucedieron, según me contó, muchas cosas interesantes-**_

"Hola Arnold…"

"Ho…hola Helga… ehmmm… linda fiesta"

"Gracias, pero eso no es lo que me interesa, me interesas tu"

"Oye Helga, no creí que tu… fueras capaz de hacer esto… si eso planeabas, pudimos haber ido a otro lugar"

"Y romper el encanto, claro que no, ahora veras cabeza de balón, de lo que soy capaz…"

_**-Helga se acerco al chico muy melosamente y este muy dejado llevar por la supuesta situación, simplemente cerro los ojos y espero algo que el no se esperaba, Helga apago la luz y ahí fue cuando empezó todo…-**_

**_continuara..._**

* * *

Bueno como ya lo saben hasta aqui llego este capitulo, vaya que si helga anda un poquito acelerada, me pregunto ¿que seran aquellos artefactos que helga entro en el closet de sus padres? interesante lo creen.... jajaja, espero no vaya a hacer muchas travesuras, mientras tanto por ahora los dejo y estense al pendiente que ya mero se acaba esta historia.


	10. Rapsberry's Mermelade

**Hola a todos y todas ustedes, como veran este es ya el ultimo capitulo de esta comica historia, debo decir a todos que estoy muy agradecido por todos los valiosos comentarios que me han dejado y espero me dejaran jajaja, la historia me gusto y de verdad salio mucho mejor de lo que yo esperaba, claro que fue una historia diminguera por que los unicos dias que en que fue escrita fue en dias domingo jejeje, por el momento los dejo con la respuesta a los reviews:**

**Seilen-dru:** _Muchisimas gracias amiga por tu comentario, y si, espero poder subir de calificacion en este ultimo capitulo ehhh ya tuve un nueve (9) jajaja, por lo de la imaginacion, espera amiga, hechala a andar pues ya veras lo que realemnte sucedio aqui, por lo demas, con eso de las horas pues... que te puedo decir, ahi hubo chancuyo pero eso te lo repondo mas al rato... gracias._

**Jose Ramiro:** _Si, como ya te lo habia comentado helga apago la luz y si, si le esta haciendo travesuras a arnold, dicupa si en algun momento me sobrepase con alguna idea o algo similar pero... alclaro que asi es la trama de la historia jajaj este capitulo de seguro te gustara, y no, yo creo que el rating esta bien asi... gracias._

***98:** _hay amiga, hay amiga... jajaj no te espantes y descuida, a veces se nos pierden los hilos de las historias pero bueno asi suele pasar pero no te preocupes que ya habra tiempo para todo... pero eso si, sigue al pendiente:_

**Ahora si los dejo con este ultimo capitulo, y espero que les guste tanto como a mi, nos vemos.** RAPSBERRY'S MERMELADE

**

* * *

**

MERMELADA DE FRAMBUESA

**CAPITULO 10:** RAPSBERRY OF MERMELADE

**O ****o ****O ****o ****O ****o ****O ****o ****O ****o ****O ****o ****O ****o ****O**

_**-Cuando Helga apago la luz solo se alcanzaron a escuchar un: **__"Es ahora o nunca",__** Gerald quien estaba pegado del otro lado de la puerta, cuando escucho esta frase, se apresuro a proseguir con el resto del plan, pero, según lo que me dijo, al instante se comenzaron a oír muchos gritos y mucho escándalo en el armario…-**_

"¿Que…? un momento Helga… Helga ¿Qué… haces? En verdad tu… es decir… no, deja, deja ahí, suéltame… no, yo… no tenia esto en mente… suelta… no Helga ¿Qué haces?"

"Estate quieto cabeza de balón…"

_**-Gerald escuchaba los forcejeos en el armario y cuando considero que ya era tiempo hizo la señal y yo subí al podium para dedicar unas palabras…-**_

"Bien chicos, hola a todos, solo quiero agradecer a la organizadora de todo, ven Rhonda sube…"

_**-En ese momento algo interesante sucedió en el armario…-**_

"Ya Helga, suéltame, no, no, esto no es, es decir... _**–y se enciende la luz-**_"

"Listo cabeza de balón, ya estas como quería…"

"Helga ¿Qué haces? ¿Qué pretendes?"

"Nada cabeza de balón es solo una muestra de mi cariño"

_**-Y al decirle esto, Helga le dio un apasionado beso en la mejilla izquierda, ja, ja, ja, ya me lo imagino… recuerdo que le quedo marcado el labial rosa de Helga. Todo el forcejeo fue por un simple cambio de vestuario… mientras, afuera Rhonda seguía hablando y los otros dos seguían en el armario…-**_

"Y bien, cabeza de balón, te gusta lo que vez"

"¡Helga…! pero que… dem…"

_**-Yo no se sabía exactamente que pasaba adentro, según Gerald solo se escuchaba mucho ruido…-**_

"…Y por eso, hoy festejamos a nuestra amiga Helga Pataki… sube Helga… ¿Helga? ¿Dónde esta Helga?"

_**-Cuando Rhonda se percato de la ausencia de Helga, pidió que todos guardaran silencio, al instante solo escucharon los gritos dentro del armario…-**_

"Listo cabeza de balón, ese será tu nuevo yo, ja, ja, te gusta, solo falta un ultimo toque…"

"Helga no, ¿Qué haces?, no… ahhh…"

_**-De repente comenzaron a verse muchos destellos por una de las rendijas de la puerta, justo cuando se vio esto, Helga de un solo golpe abrió la perta, se paro frente a ella y saco de nuevo la cámara de fotos instantánea que le robo a sus padres y listo, tomo la ultima foto de Arnold…-**_

"Ja, ja, ja cabeza de balón, te vez muy bien…"

"Helga, me las vas a pagar te lo aseguro, me las vas a pagar…"

_**-Pobre chico, no se imagino que todos lo estaban mirando, el pobre cayo redondito en una de las tantas bromas pesadas de Helga, cuando lo encerró en el armario en base ha… insinuaciones inusuales y muy interesantes situaciones, se las ingenio para maquillarlo y vestirlo de chica, el pobre pensó que sucederían muchas cosas menos que fuese una trampa, a veces me pregunto ¿Por qué razón siempre cae en el mismo juego?; en fin, al salir este del armario intento reclamar en vano a Helga, pero esta solamente se acerco a el y le dio una de las fotos que le tomo, Arnold se enfureció tanto que ya no le importo mucho como lo vieran y quienes lo vieran, Helga corrió al ver su rostro y subió a la podium junto con Rhonda, ahí tomo el altavoz y dijo…-**_

"Gracias a todos ustedes por venir, yo me tengo que retirar pero sigan disfrutando de to… do…"

_**Después de eso, al ver que Arnold la perseguía, salio corriendo del lugar no sin antes decirnos a Gerald y a mi que ya era hora de irnos…**_

"Listo Phoebe, vámonos"

"Helgaaa… _**-grito Arnold-**_"

"Bueno chicos nos vemos, creo que tengo otro asunto pendiente… _**-Helga se despidió al momento que salio corriendo-**_"

"Si Helga, solo deja que me despida _**–le grite-**_"

_**-Arnold y Helga salieron corriendo del lugar, mientas nosotros nos quedamos un momento mas. Gerald subió a la podium y me volvió a dedicar la canción que me canto en la mañana y yo cante junto a el… al poco tiempo nos fuimos y el resto, el resto ya es historia…-**_

"Bien chicos _**–dijo Rhonda tomando el micrófono- **_esto ha sido el show de la noche, demos las gracias a phoebe y gerald por su GRAN ACUTACION, pero la noche aun es joven, escuchemos mas música y bailemos, con ustedes… Harold, Sid y Stinky, interpretando: _Like Humans DO, de David Byrne…_"

**For millions of years, In millions of homes**

**A man loved a woman, A child it was born**

**It learned how to hurt and it learned how to cry**

**Like Humans Do**

**I'm breathing in**

**I'm breathing out**

**So slip inside this funky house**

**Dishes in the sink**

**The TV's in repair**

**Don't look at the floor **

**Don't go up the stairs**

**I'm achin'**

**I'm shakin'**

**I'm breakin'**

**Like Humans Do**

"Bien Gerald creo que todo salio bien ¿no lo crees?"

"Apuesto todo a que si mi bella dama…"

**I work & I sleep & I dance & I'm dead**

**I'm eatin, I'm laughin & I'm lovin myself**

**I never watch TV except when I'm stoned**

**Like Humans Do**

**I'm breathing in**

**I'm breathing out**

**So slip inside this funky house**

**Dishes in the sink**

**The TV's in repair**

**Don't look at the floor **

**Don't go up the stairs**

**I'm achin'**

**I'm shakin'**

**I'm breakin'**

**Like Humans Do…**

"Oye Gerald mira, ahí vienen Arnold y Helga _**–Para ese entonces ya estábamos en la calle-**_"

"Hooolaaa… Phoebe _**–dijo Helga-**_"

"Adiós Helga _**–Le dije a mi amiga-**_"

"Lo sentimos chicos, los vemos luego… _**-Dijo Arnold cuando paso frente a nosotros-**_"

"Hey ustedes dos vuelvan aquí… _**-grito un policía, mientras paso corriendo seguido de otro-**_"

"Oye Phoebe, esos dos que pasaron corriendo ¿eran policías?"

"Temo que si Gerald, temo que si… a propósito Gerald, ¿Cómo es que Helga vistió a Arnold así, es decir de done saco el vestuario…?"

"Bueno pues… antes de que llegaran, tal vez… algún mensajero… trajo cierto paquete y pues…"

"Cielos Gerald, eres tremendo…"

"Lo se, en fin, mas tarde iremos por ellos, seguro que deben estarlos persiguiendo por el vestuario de Arnold ja, ja, ja, a propósito pheebs, ¿crees que se casen algún día?"

"Por su puesto que si Gerald, por su puesto que si, son el uno para el otro, además nunca antes vi a Helga mas feliz que ahora…"

"Y ni yo a Arnold _**–comento Gerald-**_"

"En fin, no se tu pero yo tengo hambre, conozco un buen café donde sirven pay con mermelada…"

"¿De frambuesa?"

"Por su puesto querida phoebe, con mermelada de frambuesa…"

_**-Es bueno disfrutar de las noches, pero siempre es mejor hacerlo acompañado o acompañada de tu ser amado, o amada depende cual sea su caso, en el mió, en mi caso, me gusta ser acompañada de Gerald, en especial cuando me invita a tomar un helado o quizás a comer un delicioso pay con mermelada de frambuesa.**_

…**Like Humans Do**

**I'm breathing in**

**I'm breathing out**

**So slip Inside this funky house**

**Wiggle while you work**

**Anybody can**

**The rain is pourin in on a woman & a man**

**I'm achin'**

**I'm shakin'**

**I'm breakin'**

**Like Humans Do**

**I'm breathing in**

**I'm breathing out**

FIN


	11. Epiloge

**_EPILOGO..._**

* * *

"Hey, hey, aguarden un momento"

"¿Qué es lo que sucede pheebs?"

"Nada del todo gerald, mas que el hecho de que esta historia aun no se ha acabado"

"No se ha acabado, si prácticamente ya vimos los créditos"

"Si, pero aun falta el epilogo"

"Ahhh si, que nos vas a revelar en es epilogo he pheebs"

"En realidad no son muchas cosas, pero ahí les va, si se preguntaban de donde se le ocurrió a nuestro amigo el escritor, lo de los **¡problemas rojos!**, es simple, vean la **TV** y si ven algún comercial de toallas sanitarias, sabrán a que se refiero, por cierto, me pidió mandar disculpas en su nombre a todas las chicas si es que llego a herir susceptibilidades"

"Ja, ja, ja…, no lo puedo creer, ja, ja, ja…, yo creí que se refería otra cosa"

"Ya basta gerald, no es del todo gracioso, mejor continua con este epilogo"

"Esta bien pheebs, estimados lectores, **¡aquellas cosas que le di a Arnold!** y que por ende dije que le serian útiles, es simple, eran un par de pastillas de menta, no sean cochambrosos, y no piensen mal. Y ahhh cierto los instrumentos de Helga, eran simplemente un par de rollos de cámara fotográfica y por su puesto la cámara instantánea de sus padres"

"Muy bien gerald, eso explica muchas cosas, ahora voy yo, si se preguntan que paso con Helga cuando tuvo el incidente en paños menores el día de su cumpleaños, fue simple lo que sucedió después fue que termino de arreglase pero… el resto del día, permaneció por completo alejada de Bob, ni el ni ella se miraran y si por si fuera poco, ese mismo día tomo especial afecto al obsequio de Miriam, un suéter de lana extremadamente grueso y muy poco adecuado para una temporada calurosa, pero eso si, descuiden, solo duro ese día y jamás se volvió a tocar el tema"

"¿Qué? ¿Qué…? A helga la descubrieron posando en paños menores, rayos eso si que es tener mala suerte"

"Gerald, eres un pervertido"

"Que, es casi un cumplido"

"_¡¡¡Phoebe!!! Te voy a matar, ya veras cuando salga de esta, te lo aseguro… eso era algo entre chicas"_

"Vaya phoebe, deberías ser mas discreta, por que creo que Helga te escucho…"

"Nahhh…, ya se le pasara, además aun sigue huyendo de los policías junto con arnold, míralos ahí van de nuevo"

"Oye pheebs"

"Si gerald"

"¿Qué fue aquello que hicieron Arnold y Helga? ¿Lo sabes?"

"Uhmm…, si, si lo se, pero no te lo diré ja, ja, ja, no les diré nada ja, ja, ja, soy muy mala"

"Ohhh vamos pheebs, solo una pista"

"No, mejor les diré que lo dejare a su criterio, que su imaginación vuele…, y quizás, en otro fanfictión nuestro amigo el escritor se los cuente"

"Ya pheebs, dinos algo"

"No lo haré, pero lo que si haré es decirles adiós, ahora si este es el fin con punto final"

**FIN.**


End file.
